This Christmas Will Be Better Than Last Christmas
by yugiyamifangirl
Summary: Yami and Yugi both have their hearts broken at Christmas. Will they move on and end up together? And what will happen when the women who hurt them return? Main pairing: YugixYami warning: Tea and Vivian bashing, yaoi
1. Broken Hearts

Yes, this is a new story, but it's Christmas-based, so that's why I'm doing it. I'm not planning to make this story very long.

Pairings:

YugixYami(Puzzleshipping)

AtemuxHeba(Blindshipping)

SetoxJoey(Puppyshipping)

BakuraxRyou(Tendershipping)

MarikxMalik(Bronzeshipping)

AmaraxAknankanon(no shipping)

There will also be slight TeaxYami(Revolutionshipping) and YugixVivian(don't know the shipping). It won't last, though.

Summary: On Christmas Eve, Yugi and Yami both have their hearts broken by the women that they thought loved them. Now, they are trying to move on with thier lives. When they see each other again for the first time since high school, will sparks fly? And what happens when Tea and Vivian show back up, wanting thier men back the next Christmas?

Warnings: yaoi, possible lemons, possible mpreg, language

Note: I rated this story M from the start due to sexual references in the first chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot from this!

* * *

Chapter 1- Broken Hearts

~Tokyo, Japan~

Yami Sennen walked into the apartment that he was sharing with his girlfriend of two years, Tea Gardner.

Yami and Tea had met when they went to the same college, and the two had started dating soon after they met. It was Tea who had asked Yami out, so he had agreed and found that he enjoyed being with Tea. They had started living together a year before.

Yami set his keys on the table in the hallway and noticed that Tea's purse was sitting there with a pair of keys that he did not recognize. 'I guess a friend of Tea's is over.' Yami thought.

Tea was studying to be a dancer while Yami had already graduated from college with a degree in business. He was now working at his father's company, Sennen Incorporated.

Aknankanon Sennen had started the business as a young man and had made it a great sensation. It was now one of the richest gaming companies in the work, rivaled only by KaibaCorp, which was owned by Seto Kaiba, Aknankanon's nephew.

Yami walked into the living room and noticed that Tea wasn't there. 'That's odd. I wonder where she is.' Yami thought. He headed back toward the bedroom.

"Oh, god!"

Yami stopped. He knew that voice all too well.

"Tea! So tight!" a make voice moaned.

Yami tightened his hands into fists. He was never one to jump to conclusions, but this was one conclusion that he was quick to jump to. He slowly made his way back to the bedroom as the moans and groaned made him angrier and angrier.

"Rick! Oh, god, Rick! Faster!" Tea cried.

"You got it, baby!" Rick said.

Yami reached the bedroom door and saw that it was cracked. He peered in and saw exactly what he had expected to see.

Tea was lying on her back on **their **bed. On top of her was a guy with dark hair. He was thrusting in and out of her at a rather fast pace. Tea's legs were wrapped around his waist, and she was thrusting back again him.

Tea moaned loudly as her nails dragged down Rick's back roughly.

"That's it, baby! Show me how much enjoy this!" Rick said.

Yami's temper boiled over. He slammed open the door of the bedroom so hard that it banged loudly against the wall.

Tea and Rick both jumped and saw him in the room.

Tea's blue eyes widened in shock and horror. She hadn't expected Yami to get home this early! She would have never invited Rick over if she had known!

~Flashback~

_Tea kissed Rick rather heatedly as she let her hand roam down to his pants._

_Rick pressed his body up against hers as he deepened the kiss._

_Tea unzipped his pants and slipped her hand inside past his boxers, stroking Rick's member._

_Rick moaned as he broke the kiss. "I need you now." Rick whispered huskily._

_Tea smirked. "My apartment isn't far from here.'" Tea said._

_Rick leaned down and licked up Tea's neck, causing Tea to shiver. "What about your boyfriend?" Rick asked. He knew good and well that Tea was with someone, and he didn't care. He'd been sleeping wit her for six months, and he wasn't about to give up just because of some guy._

"_He won't be home until late." Tea said._

"_On Christmas Eve?" Rick asked._

_Tea shrugged. "He works a lot." Tea said. She knew she was lying about Yami working a lot, but he was doing something last minute, so she didn't expect Yami home soon._

"_Let's get going." Rick said as he pulled Tea's hand out of his pants and zipped his pants back up._

_The two then headed for Tea's apartment._

~End Flashback~

Tea looked in shock at Yami's smoldering eyes. She had seen Yami angry before, and she knew that it was dangerous to make him angry. She didn't like that that anger was now turned against her.

"You have five minutes to get dressed and get your ass out of my apartment before I call the police and have you arrested fro trespassing!" Yami hissed angrily at Rick.

Rick took one look in Yami's smoldering eyes and knew he didn't want to mess with him. "See you later, baby." Rick muttered.

Yami turned and stormed out before he could see anything else.

Rick was gone in one minute flat.

"Yami." Tea said shakily.

Yami turned to see that Tea was dressed in a silk pink negligee that she usually wore to get him turned on.

This time, it pissed him off.

"Get a robe on!" Yami snarled angrily.

"But Yami-" Tea started.

"Don't but me, Tea! Get something on!" Yami growled. He was able to keep his voice low enough that people outside their apartment wouldn't hear. He didn't need everyone knowing their business.

Tea ducked out and returned with a robe on.

"Tea, I want you out of this apartment." Yami said.

"Yami, let me explain." Tea said.

"Explain what? You were fucking another guy in our apartment, Tea. Our apartment!" Yami snapped.

Tea shrank back.

"You were having an affair. That I get. I can't believe that you were foolish enough to have him here! Anyone knows you never have sex with another person in the place that you live with someone else!" Yami said.

"Of course I was! Do you think I was happy?" Tea asked.

"If you weren't happy, you could have left instead of staying in this damned relationship!" Yami snapped.

"I-" Tea started.

"I know. You intended to wait until we were married and then divorce me to get a chunk of my family's money. Too bad, Tea." Yami said.

"Do you think that's it?" Tea asked.

"I'm sure it is, and even if I'm wrong, it doesn't matter. You certainly seemed to be enjoying yourself." Yami said.

Tea was quiet. She knew that she had enjoyed being with Rick, but it was purely a sexual relationship. She didn't have any real feelings for him.

Than again, she didn't have any real feelings for Yami, either.

"Go. I don't want to ever see you again." Yami said.

"Where am I supposed to go?" Tea demanded.

"Go back to your parents. You can tell them why. I won't remain in a relationship where my other was unfaithful." Yami said.

Tea growled. "You said you loved me! You don't treat someone you love like this!" Tea cried.

"I'm treating an unfaithful woman like this. Now go. I don't want to see you anymore. You have two days to get out before I call your father and tell him myself." Yami said.

Tea's jaw dropped. "Yami, please! I love you!" Tea said.

"Then you shouldn't have wasted it." Yami said before he left.

Tea was shocked. She had never expected Yami to learn of her affair. She had intended to end it after today. She just enjoyed sex with Rick.

* * *

Yami had gotten into his car and drove off. He was angry, but he knew he needed to go somewhere he could cool off.

Yami's twin brother, Atemu, lived in Tokyo like he did, so he decided to go over there. He knew Atemu would help calm him down.

As Yami drove, the song _Last Christmas _came on the radio.

"_Last Christmas gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special"_

Yami smiled bitterly. 'That's true. I told Tea I loved her last Christmas for the first time. She just gave me heart away with what she did.' Yami thought.

* * *

~Kyoto, Japan~

Yugi Mutou had had to work a little late on Christmas Eve night, and he hated it. He would much rather be at home with his girlfriend, Vivian Wong.

Yugi and Vivian had started dating back in high school, and they were still together.

Yugi loved Vivian, and he hated that he couldn't be with her on Christmas Eve.

Now, Yugi was on his way home. He found that the door to their apartment was locked. 'That's odd.' Yugi thought with a frown. He knew that Vivian would be at home since she didn't work. He took out his key and unlocked the door. He walked in and noticed there were a few things missing. He walked on and found a note from Vivian on the table.

_Yugi,_

_I can't take this anymore. I'm not happy with you, so I've decided to leave. My father was right when he told me that getting in a relationship with you was a bad idea. I thought that you would actually make something of yourself, but I was wrong. You're pathetic, and the time I was with you was a waste. Goodbye._

_Vivian._

Yugi was stunned. He couldn't believe that this had happened. He slowly sank to the floor. He had lost Vivian, someone he really did love.

'I can't believe this.' Yugi thought as tears filled his eyes and fell down his face.

* * *

~Tokyo, Japan~

Atemu Sennen opened the door and was surprised to find his brother standing there. "Yami, what are you doing here?" Atemu asked.

Yami gave him a strained smile. "Atemu, I really needed to talk to someone." Yami said.

"Sure. Come on in." Atemu said as he stepped aside.

Yami walked into the house. "Where's Heba? I thought he would be here." Yami said.

"Heba went to Kyoto with his grandfather to see his brother Yugi." Atemu said.

"Oh." Yami said.

Atemu frowned as the two went into the living room. "Yami, what?" Atemu asked in a demanding way.

Yami sighed. "Tea and I are over." Yami said.

"Why?" Atemu asked. He had gotten to know Tea over the last few years, and he rather he liked her. He thought that she was perfect for his brother.

"She showed what a real bitch she was." Yami said as he stood up and started to pace the floor.

"How?" Atemu asked. He could see how upset Yami was, so he knew that Tea had to have done something bad.

Yami turned to face his brother, his eyes full anger, rage, and pain. "She had an affair." Yami said.

Atemu just stared at his brother. "Are you sure? She never seemed to me like the type of girl to do something like that." Atemu said.

Yami clenched his jaw. "Are you calling me a liar?" Yami asked.

"No. Of course not." Atemu said quickly. He knew better than to piss Yami off. Yami's temper was worse than his own.

"I had to work today to get something done, but I got off early so I went home and found Tea fucking some other guy in **our **apartment in **our **bed." Yami said.

Atemu's jaw dropped.

"I know damn well what that bitch was doing, and I have no doubt that she had stayed with me to get the money." Yami said.

"I see." Atemu said.

"And she had to gall to tell me I wasn't treating her like I loved her. After I had found out that she was fucking some other guys!" Yami said.

"What are you doing?" Atemu asked.

"I've told her to leave and go back to her parents. If she hasn't left in two days, I am calling her father, telling him the truth, and telling him to get his daughter." Yami said.

"I see." Atemu said.

"You don't agree?" Yami asked.

"I'm shocked, but I think that you're reacting in the right way." Atemu said.

"Thanks." Yami said.

"I guess you're not in much of a mood for Christmas." Atemu said.

"Not really. Some Christmas." Yami said.

"Well, you can stay here with me in misery for two days." Atemu said.

"Thanks." Yami said.

"No problem." Atemu said.

* * *

~Kyoto, Japan~

Heba and Solomon arrived at Yugi's apartment.

Heba frowned. "I wonder why Yugi's not answering the door." Heba said. He tried to knob and found it open.

"I wonder what Yugi and Vivian are up to." Solomon said mischievously.

Heba laughed as he opened the door.

The two were shocked to find Yugi on the floor in the hallway crying.

"Yugi, what happened?" Heba asked, dashing over to his brother.

Yugi didn't answer. He just handed Heba the note.

Heba read it and grew angry. 'That bitch! I can't believe that Vivian is cowardly enough to do this to Yugi! And at Christmas!' Heba thought. He pushed his anger aside to hug his brother. "I'm sorry, Yugi." Heba murmured.

Yugi nodded.

Solomon was angry as well. 'I can't believe her! I know her parents, and I know that Vincent Wong would not have said something like that. She is nothing but a spoiled brat!' Solomon thought angrily.

"Not much of a Christmas." Yugi said lowly.

"We'll help you through this, Yugi." Heba said.

Yugi smiled a fake smile. "Thanks." Yugi said.

* * *

Neither Yugi Mutou nor Yami Sennen had a real good Christmas that year.

Both had had their hearts broken by the women that they themselves had grown to love, so they were now trying to move on.

Both felt that their chances at finding true love was over since the one that they thought was the one for them had left, but now, they were starting to think that maybe they would never mind true love.

Only they did not know what fate had in store for them.

* * *

~Three Months Later~

It was now at the end of March.

Yami had gone to a diner to get something to eat.

"What can I get for you, sir?" a waitress asked, winking at him.

Yami fought back the urge to yell at her for that. "I'd like a black coffee and pancakes with bacon." Yami said.

"Be right back, sir." the waitress said.

"Yami?"

Yami turned and was surprised. "Yugi?" Yami asked.

The two had gone to high school together, so they knew each other.

"I thought that you lived in Kyoto." Yami said.

"Well, I decided to move back to Tokyo." Yugi said.

Yami motioned to the chair across from him. "Sit down." Yami said.

"Thanks." Yugi said as he sat down.

The waitress came back with the coffee. "What can I get you?" the waitress asked in a cold voice. She looked upset.

Yugi paid it no mind. "Coffee with cream and sugar, and a ham and cheese bagel." Yugi said.

"Sure thing." the waitress said before leaving.

"What was that about?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I think she was going to try and flirt with me, so I'm glad that she is put off by this." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Well, I'm glad that I could help." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "So, what are you doing now?" Yami asked.

"Well, I'm working at the Game Shop with Grandpa while I got to college. I'm trying to get a degree in Egyptology and teaching." Yugi said.

"I would have thought that you would go to Cairo University." Yami said.

"No. I'd prefer Tokyo." Yugi said.

"So, how are you and Vivian?" Yami asked. He knew that Yugi had been dating her still when they had graduated, and he knew that they had gone to Kyoto because that's where Vivian wanted to go, so he assumed that Yugi was still with Vivian.

Yugi looked down as the pain flashed through him. "We're not together now." Yugi said.

Yami saw the pain in Yugi's eyes and knew the feeling. "What happened?" Yami asked.

"In short, Vivian wasn't happy, so she left me. She didn't even have the guts to tell me to my face. She told me in a note." Yugi said.

"That's cruel." Yami said.

"I know." Yugi said. He looked up. "Heba mentioned once that you were in a serious relationship." Yugi said.

"Not now. I caught her cheating, so I dumped her.' Yami said.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Yugi said.

"She just showed her true colors, and she wasn't about to leave until I forced her." Yami said.

~Flashback~

"_I won't leave! We got this apartment together, and I won't leave it!" Tea said defiantly._

"_Tea, my name is the only one on the lease, so you don't have any right to remain here." Yami said._

"_I won't leave!" Tea continued._

"_Fine." Yami said._

_The doorbell rang._

_Yami opened the door. "Come in." Yami said._

_Tea looked and was shocked to see her father._

_Greg Gardner didn't look happy._

"_I expect her to be gone by the time I get back in three hours." Yami said._

"_She will." Greg said._

"_Thank you." Yami said before he left._

~End Flashback~

Tea had been gone when he got back, so he was glad that she was no longer giving him a hard time.

"Sounds like we're both unlucky in love." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said.

"Well, I'm starting to get over her. I came back here to be near my family, and so that I can get my degree like I wanted to. Luckily, I've already gotten two years done from Kyoto." Yugi said.

"That's good." Yami said.

"I know." Yugi said.

The waitress returned with Yugi's coffee, bagel, and Yami's pancakes.

"I look forward to being able to teach." Yugi said.

"You can't teach with an Egyptology degree, can you?" Yami asked.

"I'm majoring in history for my degree. Egyptology is just something I've always wanted to do. I'm doing a double major." Yugi said.

"Okay." Yami said.

The two continued to talk as they ate.

Yami and Yugi paid for their meals before they left.

"Yugi, I'd like us to stay in touch. We lost touch after high school, and I hate that. We used to be good friends." Yami said.

"Sure thing." Yugi said.

The two exchanged phone numbers, cell phone numbers, e-mail addresses, and home addressed before they parted ways.

Both felt a lot better now that they had met up again.

* * *

~One Month Later~

Yugi and Yami had met up to eat lunch together.

Since the day was warm, they went to the park to eat.

"So, how have things been for you?" Yugi asked.

"They've been good." Yami replied.

"Same here. Classes are just hard is all." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "I've been there." Yami said.

"I guess you know that Atemu proposed to Heba." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I know. Atemu showed me the ring beforehand." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Heba called me screaming at me. I lost hearing in my right hear for a little while." Yugi said.

"I'm happy for them. It's good to see Atemu and Heba so happy." Yami said.

"Yeah. It is." Yugi agreed.

The two fell silent again.

"Yugi, can I ask you a favor?" Yami asked.

"What's that?" Yugi asked, looking over at Yami.

"Well, there's this social dinner that I have to go to for the company since my father can't go, and I'm expected to bring a date." Yami said.

"What's so bad about that?" Yugi asked.

"Well, any girl I take would think that they would have a chance at me, and I just don't want to have to deal with a woman hanging all over me thinking that she was with me. I can't stand it when girls get like that." Yami said.

"So, the favor?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you would go with me. I remember that you were bi from high school, and I am, too." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "When?" Yugi asked.

"It a week from this Saturday at seven." Yami said.

"I should be able to go." Yugi said.

"I would appreciate it a lot." Yami said.

"Not a problem." Yugi said.

"At least I won't have to deal with people asking why I don't have a date." Yami said.

"So, are you not ready to date again?" Yugi asked.

"I think I might be, but I'm hesitant to after what happened before." Yami said.

"I know the feeling. Maybe we'll be able to do something about that soon." Yugi said.

"I guess so." Yami said.

* * *

Atemu and Heba were lying in bed that night.

"So, my brother is going with your brother to have social dinner of Yami's." Heba said.

"I know. Yami told me." Atemu said.

Heba glanced at Atemu. "Whose bright idea was it for Yami to ask Yugi to go with him: yours or your mother's?" Heba asked.

Atemu grinned sheepishly. "My mother's, actually. She just convinced me to tell Yami to ask Yugi." Atemu said.

Heba sighed. "You two are interfering when you shouldn't." Heba said.

"Come on, Heba. In the last month, we have all seen how Yami and Yugi are starting to feel about each other. They had crushes on each other back in high school, but Vivian got in the way. This time, they need to get together. They care a lot about each other." Atemu said.

"I just don't think you should interfere." Heba said.

"It'll be fine. We're not doing more than this. We're just hoping that this night out will make them see how they feel about each other. It's been four months since they were both hurt, and I think that they're both ready to move on." Atemu said.

"I know they are." Heba said.

"Yami wouldn't hurt Yugi like Vivian did, and Yugi wouldn't hurt Yami like Tea did." Atemu said.

"I know." Heba said. He smiled. "I hope that they do realize how they feel about each other." Heba said.

"Well, if my mother has anything to do with it, they'll be together before summer." Atemu said.

"I believe that." Heba said. He knew that Amara Sennen was determined to get Yugi and Yami together.

Atemu chuckled. "Don't worry. It'll be fine." Atemu said.

"Okay." Atemu said.

Neither could know that fate was on Amara's side.

* * *

Hope you liked it,

Next: The social dinner.

R&R.


	2. Feelings Realized

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2- Feelings Realized

Yugi walked into his apartment and sat down at the table. He had just gotten out of school for the day, and he was planning to do some studying.

The phone rang.

Yugi stood up and walked over to the phone. He picked it up and said, "Hello?"

"_Hi, Yugi._" Heba said rather excitedly.

Yugi smiled. "Hey, Heba. What's going on?" Yugi asked.

"_Well, I was wondering if you could help me out._" Heba said.

"With?" Yugi prodded, although he had a pretty good idea what it was that Heba needed his help with.

"_Well, I need some help planning the wedding._" Heba said.

"Why haven't you asked Amara to help you?" Yugi asked.

"_Because she's handling the rehearsal and the reception. I need to plan the wedding, and I just need some help._" Heba said.

Yugi glanced at the clock on the wall. "Well, if you'll give me two hours to do some studying, I can head over and help you." Yugi said.

"_Sure thing! I'll see you a three! And thanks!_" Heba said before he hung up.

Yugi shook his head. 'Heba isn't the most organized person in the world, so I'm not surprised that he needs help.' Yugi thought. He hung up his phone, grabbed him something to drink, and then started to study since he had no doubt that Heba would be over there at three.

* * *

Yami was busy working at his office. His father was out of the country at the moment, so Yami was having to deal with a lot of the business details of the company. It was also why he had to go to the social dinner.

'Sometimes, I hate this place.' Yami thought as he read over a report. He shook his head. 'A third grader can write better than this.' Yami thought.

The intercom buzzed.

Yami hit the button and said, "Yes?"

"_Mr. Sennen, your brother is here to see you._" his secretary said.

"Send him in." Yami said before he turned off the intercom.

A moment later, Atemu walked into the office. "Hey, Yami. How's it going?" Atemu asked.

"I'm okay. I just hate it when Dad is out of the country." Yami said.

"Because you have to do everything." Atemu said as he sat down across from Yami.

Yami glanced up. "What are you doing here, anyway?" Yami asked.

"I was off today, so I was coming to see what you were up to." Atemu said.

"And you couldn't bother your fiancé?" Yami asked.

Atemu smiled. "Heba was planning to work on the wedding plans, so I didn't want to get dragged into them." Atemu said.

Yami blinked. "Heba is handling them?" Yami asked.

Atemu nodded.

"Atemu, Heba has to be the most scatterbrained, disorganized person on the face of this planet." Yami said.

"I know, but Heba was planning to ask Yugi to help him. We both know that Yugi is the most organized, focused person on the face of this planet." Atemu said.

"True." Yami said.

"In any case, what all have you had to do?" Atemu asked.

"I have had to listen to a department manager talk to me like I'm an idiot, I have had to read reports that could have been written better by a third graders, I have had to sit in a meeting with an obnoxious partner, and I have had to argue with a different department manager because he was behind. My day has been just peachy." Yami said.

"That would be why I chose to never get involved in the business. I couldn't have handled it." Atemu said.

"So you decided to become a lawyer instead." Yami said.

Atemu shrugged. "I like what I do." Atemu said.

Yami shook his head. "That's one job that I wouldn't want to have." Yami said.

"That would be why you're the one running the business and I'm the one that's the lawyer." Atemu said.

"I suppose so." Yami agreed.

"So, are you looking forward to next Saturday?" Atemu asked.

"Not in the least." Yami answered.

"Because you hate these kinds of parties or because you're going with Yugi?" Atemu asked.

Yami glared harshly at him. "Not funny." Yami growled.

"Easy, tiger." Atemu said, holding up his hands in defense. "Just curious." Atemu said.

"You know that I don't mind going to this party with Yugi." Yami said.

"I know. I was just teasing." Atemu said.

Yami sighed. "At least I know that Yugi won't be like those snobs there." Yami said.

Atemu shook his head. "Why does Dad want you to go? I thought he knew hose much you hated those parties." Atemu said.

"He does, but dad says that since I'm going to take over the company I need to get used to them. I have to go for appearances sake just like he does." Yami said.

"At least you're going with a friend." Atemu said.

"That's the only consolation." Yami said.

* * *

Yugi and Heba were sitting in Yugi's apartment going over the wedding plans.

"Do you and Atemu at least have a date set?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. We agreed on June 20th." Heba said.

Yugi glanced at him. "So, we have roughly two and a half months to get a wedding together." Yugi said.

"Yeah." Heba said.

"Okay." Yugi said. He sighed and said, "Do you have a place?"

"We'll have the wedding at the Rose Garden Wedding Chapel, and before you ask, we have already reserved it for the day of the wedding." Heba said.

"Good. Now, we'll have to worry about flowers, music, tuxes, a minister,-" Yugi started listing off things.

"Okay. I get the point. We have a lot to do." Heba said.

"Yeah. We'll have to go look at different florists to find the one that you want to use." Yugi said.

"When?" Heba asked.

"I get out of class at eleven fifty tomorrow morning. I'll come home and do what work I need to do before we go out." Yugi said.

"Okay." Heba said.

"We can handle the music after that." Yugi said.

"I think Atemu had someone in mind." Heba said.

"I'll have to talk to Atemu about that then." Yugi said.

"Yeah." Heba said.

"What about tuxes?" Yugi asked.

"Well, Atemu and I both have ones we can use." Heba said.

"Okay. What about the wedding party?" Yugi asked.

"Well, Atemu and I thought about a small one. We were thinking of each of us having a best man and being done with it." Heba said.

"Okay. Those two will need tuxes." Yugi said.

"Um, Yugi. I was kind of hoping that you would be my best man." Heba said.

Yugi looked over at Heba rather shocked. "You were?" Yugi asked.

Heba nodded. "Well, you are my brother, and we have always been close. I just want you to be the one that's up there with me when I get married." Heba said.

Yugi smiled. "I'd be glad to, Heba." Yugi said.

Heba smiled brightly. "Thanks!" Heba said.

* * *

~Two Days Later~

Yugi and Yami had met for lunch.

"So, how have things been for you?" Yami asked.

"Tiring. Heba's got me helping him plan the wedding. Between school and the wedding, I am going to be work out completely." Yugi said.

"How much longer to have for school?" Yami asked.

"Well, I have one more year for my teaching degree. I'll have to go an extra year for my Egyptology degree." Yugi said.

"It sounds like you'll finish in good time." Yami said.

"I hope so." Yugi said.

"Think you'll be able to make it to the party?" Yami asked.

"Don't worry. I'll be there." Yugi said.

"Do you have a suit? You'll need to wear one to it." Yami said.

"Yes. I have one, Yami. You don't need to worry about that." Yugi said.

"Okay." Yami said.

"What about you? How have you been?" Yugi asked.

"I'm fine. I'm finding out how hard it can be to run the business with Dad out of the country right now." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Well, at least you know what you're going to have to deal with when you do take over the company." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said.

The two continued to talk until they finished eating and had to leave.

* * *

Yami sat in his office, thinking about Yugi.

'It's odd. I haven't felt this comfortable with someone in a long time. I feel so calm and at peace when I'm around Yugi.' Yami thought.

Yami wasn't stupid. He knew that he still had feelings for Yugi.

'I'm just not sure that anything can happen between us.' Yami thought.

Yami never told Yugi about how he had felt about him back when they were in high school, and he wasn't going to do anything that might endanger his friendship with Yugi.

'I've never felt as calm and at peace with anyone as I do with Yugi. I wish that there was a chance for us.' Yami thought.

* * *

~Saturday~

Yugi was in his apartment, getting ready.

It was the night for the social dinner, so Yami would be there to get Yugi later so that they could go to the dinner.

Yugi put on his navy blue suit with a red tie. He also wore a pair of black dress shoes and his Rolex watch that Heba and Atemu had given him for his last birthday.

Once he was ready, Yugi headed downstairs to wait for Yami.

Yami had told Yugi that he would come and get Yugi before the party.

'I've never been to something like this, so I hope that I don't do something that embarrasses Yami.' Yugi thought.

That was the one thing that worried Yugi about going with Yami. He just didn't want to mess up in any way.

The doorbell rang.

Yugi opened the door to find Yami outside.

Yami was wearing a black suit with a white tie, black dress shoes, and an expensive watch.

"Are you ready?" Yami asked.

"Yes." Yugi said.

The two the headed out after Yugi had locked his apartment.

Yami was driving his Mercedes Benz.

"Wow. I've never seen you drive this before." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "I know. I only drive it when I'm going to these parties." Yami said.

"To show off?" Yugi asked as he opened the door to the passenger side of the car and slid in.

"Somewhat. All these other people have fancy and expensive cars, so I figured that I could do the same." Yami said as he drove off.

"Not a bad idea." Yugi said.

Yami sighed. "These parties are just the worst part of the business." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Well, maybe it won't be that bad." Yugi said.

"You've never been to something like this, have you?" Yami asked.

"No." Yugi admitted.

"Well, you'll see soon enough that these people can be bad. All they do is flaunt their wealth." Yami said. He chuckled. "It's a good thing that I don't do that because my family is richer than anyone else's there." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "At least you do have morals." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I do." Yami said.

"I just hope that I don't do something to embarrass you." Yugi said.

"Don't worry, Yugi. You'll be fine. I'm not worried at all." Yami said.

"I'm glad that at least one of us is confident." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "Don't worry, Yugi. It'll be fine." Yami said.

The two soon arrived at the Tokyo Plaza Hotel where the party was to be held.

"They have it here?" Yugi asked. He knew that this was the most expensive hotel in Tokyo.

"Yeah. A lot of the parties are thrown here. The only way that they are not thrown here is if it's at someone's house." Yami said.

"Okay." Yugi said.

Yami took Yugi's arm and led him into the hotel and toward the ballroom.

A man at the gate was holding a clipboard." Name?" the man asked.

"Sennen." Yami said.

"Go on in." the man said after checking the list.

"Tight security." Yugi remarked.

"I know." Yami replied.

The ballroom was already filled with people who were talking and drinking.

"A lot of people." Yugi remarked.

"Tell me about it." Yami muttered.

The two then started to walk around and socialize a little bit.

Yugi soon understood why Yami hated these things so much. All most of the people here were talking about was how much money their business had made, how good their lives were, or how much better off they were than other people.

"I hate this." Yami muttered.

Yugi smiled as he got a glass of water. "It won't kill you." Yugi said.

"I suppose not." Yami agreed. He then glanced at the glass of water before he glanced at Yugi.

"I don't drink." Yugi explained before taking a sip of the water.

"Oh." Yami said.

The two kept on walking around.

"Hello, cousin."

Yami turned and smiled. "Hey, Seto. I should have known that you would be here." Yami said.

Seto Kaiba didn't look anymore thrilled to be there than Yami did. "Have to do it for appearances sake." Seto said.

Joey, Seto's husband, rolled his eyes. "Come on, Seto. You know you have to do them. It's not that bad." Joey said.

Yugi laughed. "Joey, you love coming to these things because of the food." Yugi said.

"I do not." Joey said indignantly.

"Puppy, you know that that's why you love them." Seto said.

"Yeah. You never did change from being a chowhound in high school." Yami agreed.

Joey groaned.

"Calm down, Puppy." Seto said. He then looked at Yami. "Have you seen the gruesome twosome yet?" Seto asked.

"No. Are they here?" Yami asked.

"Unfortunately for us, yes." Seto said.

Yami sighed. "Well, I'll see them at some point." Yami said.

Yugi looked confused.

"Yug, you do remember Bakura Mao and Marik Ishtal from high school, right?" Joey asked.

"Yeah." Yugi said.

"That's who they mean. They went into business together, and their business is right up there with Industrial Illusions." Joey said.

"Really?" Yugi asked, impressed.

"Yes. They own Mao-Ishtal Industries." Seto said.

"I didn't realize it was them." Yugi said.

"Yes. If they keep it up, it's very possible that they could reach Sennen Incorporated and KaibaCorp level in a few years." Yami said.

"Which would be a disaster." Seto said.

"Yeah, and Ryou married Bakura about a year ago. Marik and Malik just got engaged." Joey said.

Ryou Bakura and Malik Ishtar had been good friends with Yugi back in high school. He knew that Ryou had been dating Bakura and Malik had been dating Marik back when they were in high school.

"Well, that's good for them." Yugi said.

"Yeah. It is." Joey agreed.

"Come on, Puppy. We need to keep moving." Seto said.

Joey and Seto then walked off.

"I never realize that Bakura and Marik had hit it big." Yugi said.

"Yeah. They're co-presidents of the company, and they seem to work well together." Yami said.

The two walked over to the refreshment table and picked up a little something to snack on before the dinner.

"Yugi?"

Yugi turned and was rather surprised to see Vincent Wong standing there. "Mr. Wong?" Yugi asked.

Yami tensed. He had no doubt that this was Vivian Wong's father, and he wasn't about to let him say something to Yugi about the fact that Vivian had dumped Yugi. 'Knowing her, she probably told her father that Yugi dumped her.' Yami thought.

"I didn't expect to see you here." Vincent said.

"Yes, well, I came with Yami." Yugi said.

"Hello, Mr. Sennen." Vincent said.

"Hello, Mr. Wong." Yami said calmly. He knew Vincent Wong from business relations.

"Is there something I can do for you, Mr. Wong?" Yugi asked.

"No. There was actually something I wanted to say to you." Vincent said.

Yami was ready to fight if need be.

"I wanted to tell you how sorry I am for the way my daughter treated you. She had no right to do what she did." Vincent said.

"Well, thank you." Yugi said. He was a little surprised at what had been said to him.

"I admit that when Vivian first came back, she tried to tell me that you were the one who had dumped her." Vincent said.

'I knew it.' Yami thought angrily.

"However, I saw your grandfather, and he told me the truth." Vincent said.

"Grandpa never told me that." Yugi said.

"I'm not surprised. Solomon probably didn't want to bring up any bad memories for you. In any case, he showed me the letter Vivian had written. I was rather shocked that she would do something like this. No one deserves to broken up with through a letter. She also had no right to say the things she did. I am truly sorry for that." Vincent said.

"It's not your fault. You can't control the way she acted." Yugi said.

"And please ignore those things she said about you. She was most certainly wrong." Vincent said.

"I appreciate you saying that." Yugi said.

"Of course. Have a nice time." Vincent said before he walked off.

"I'm surprised at that. I was certain that he would side with his daughter." Yugi said.

"I know the feeling." Yami said.

Yugi glanced over at him. "I'm assuming that this had something to with Tea." Yugi said.

Yami nodded. "After I caught Tea cheating, I told her that she had two days to get out of the apartment, or I would call her father. She didn't leave, so I called him and told him everything. Of course, he tried to defend her, but I simply told him that I caught her in the act. I informed him that I wanted her out. He came down and just forced her to leave." Yami said.

"Really?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded. "He knew that I was serious. After all, the Gardeners were a middle class family, and he knew that I wouldn't let up easily." Yami said.

"Never realized that." Yugi said.

Yami nodded. "Tea was shocked when I called her father. She probably thought that I wouldn't really do it." Yami said.

"Well, at least she's out of your life." Yugi said.

"I know. I hope that I don't have to deal with her again." Yami said.

* * *

It was now time for the dinner, so Yugi and Yami went to their table to sit down. They ended up sharing a table with Bakura and Ryou.

"Well, I didn't expect to see you here, small fry." Bakura said, looking at Yugi.

"Kura! Be nice!" Ryou scolded.

Yugi smiled. "It's okay, Ryou. I know what Bakura is like. Besides, he always calls me something that is related to my height." Yugi said.

"Or lack there of." Bakura said.

"Knock it off, Bakura." Yami said.

"So, when do did you two get together?" Bakura asked.

"We didn't. I needed to bring someone here tonight, so I asked Yugi, and he agreed to come." Yami retorted, glaring at Bakura.

Bakura simply smirked. He knew how Yami had felt about Yugi, and he also knew that Yami still held those same feelings for Yugi.

"So, what are you up to now, Yugi?" Ryou asked.

"I'm going to Tokyo University. I'm double majoring in history teaching and Egyptology." Yugi answered.

"That sounds great." Ryou said.

"I know. I'm really enjoying it." Yugi said.

They were soon served their dinner, and they started eating.

Yami was quick to get Yugi away from Bakura before Bakura said something to give away how Yami felt about Yugi.

"Well, I guess the only ones we haven't seen today are Marik and Malik." Yugi said.

"Give it time." Yami said. He glanced around and noticed the door to the gardens. "Come on." Yami said. He took Yugi by the arm and led him outside.

"Something wrong?" Yugi asked.

"No. I just wanted to get out of there for a few minutes." Yami said.

"I do see why you don't like them. Most of them just boast." Yugi said.

"Which would be why I hate them." Yami said.

The two walked around for a few moments.

"I told you that you would be fine, Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I know that now. Thanks for asking me here. Overall, I have a good time." Yugi said.

"Good." Yami said. He looked over at Yugi and couldn't help but think that Yugi looked extremely beautiful, especially in the glow of the moonlight. 'If only there could be something between us.' Yami thought.

Yugi glanced over. "Is something on your mind?" Yugi asked.

"Well, sort of." Yami admitted.

"Well, we can talk about it if you want to." Yugi said.

"Well, I, uh, um-" Yami stumbled over the words.

Yugi frowned. 'I don't remember Yami stuttering like this before.' Yugi thought.

Yami finally had had enough. "OH, the hell with it." Yami muttered.

Yugi started to ask what he was talking about, but never got the chance to ask the question.

Yami had reached over, taken Yugi's face in his hands, and leaned down to kiss Yugi.

Yugi was taken off guard by the sudden kiss. He didn't know what to think at this point.

Yami had gotten tired of stumbling for the words and of being uneasy because he was afraid of losing Yugi's friendship, so he had just kissed him. Yami came to the conclusion that kissing Yugi was a lot better than he had thought it would be.

After a few moments, Yami finally broke the kiss.

Yugi stared at him for a moment, not sure what to say.

Yami was then horrified at his rash act. "Yugi, I'm-" Yami started.

"There you are!"

Yugi and Yami both jumped at the sudden exclamation and turned to see Marik and Malik there.

"We heard that you were here, so we thought that we would see you. Come back in here." Malik said.

Before Yugi and Yami could say anything, Marik and Malik were dragging them inside.

* * *

~After the Party~

Once the party had ended, Yami had taken Yugi home.

The ride back to Yugi's apartment complex had been a quiet one since both were lost in their thoughts thinking about the party that they had been to, particularly the part where Yami had kissed Yugi.

Yami soon drove up to Yugi's apartment complex.

Yugi had been thinking about something and decided to act. "Yami, do you have time to come in for a few minutes?" Yugi asked.

"Um, sure." Yami said. He then went to park the car. 'I really screwed up this time.' Yami thought.

The two got out and headed up the stairs to Yugi's apartment.

Yugi unlocked the door, and Yami followed him in.

"Look, Yugi. I know what you want to talk about, and I just want to apologize to you. I shouldn't have just up and kissed you like that." Yami said.

"No, you shouldn't have, but what I was going to ask was why you kissed me?" Yugi said.

"Why?" Yami repeated.

"Yes. I think that I deserve to know why." Yugi said.

Yami started to fidget a little. "Well, um, you see, it's like this. I sort of, um-" Yami was stumbling for the right words.

Yugi sighed as he undid his tie and took it off. "Yami, it can't be that bad." Yugi said.

"It depends on your point of view." Yami said.

"Yami, could you please get on with it?" Yugi asked. He had never seen Yami at a loss for words like this except for earlier at the party, and it bothered him.

"If I just suddenly became real blunt and say it, would you be okay with that?" Yami asked.

"Yes, I would. I would like to know what is going on." Yugi said.

"Okay." Yami said. He took a deep breath before he said, "I kissed you because I really like you!"

Yugi was stunned. "You what?" Yugi asked.

Yami sighed. "I like you more than a friend, Yugi. The truth is that I liked you back in high school." Yami said.

"You never said anything." Yugi said.

"I know. That's because you got together with Vivian, and I wasn't going to try to break you up just because I liked you. In these last few months, I've grown to like you eve more Yugi. That's why I kissed you." Yami said.

"So, you like me enough to really date me?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. I would." Yami said.

Yugi was rather stunned about this. He hadn't thought that Yami would feel this way about him.

"I understand if you don't feel the same way, Yugi." Yami said. He knew that that thought hurt, but he wasn't about to try and force Yugi into something that he didn't want.

"No, Yami. It's not that. I just didn't think that I was your type." Yugi said.

"What's not to like? I mean, you're smart, funny, kind, considerate, compassionate, and fun to be with." Yami said. He smiled before he added, "You're beautiful, too."Yugi blushed at that.

"And don't try to deny it." Yami said.

"Okay. I wont' argue that point, but I would like to say something." Yugi said.

"What?" Yami asked, fearing the answered.

Yugi then pulled Yami into a kiss.

Yami was surprised by this, but he soon got over his surprise and kissed Yugi back.

When Yugi broke the kiss, he said, "I wouldn't mind us dating, Yami.""Really." Yami asked.

Yugi nodded. "I do like you, too, Yami, and I would like to see where this will take us." Yugi said.

"So, we're officially dating?" Yami asked.

Yugi smiled. "I think so." Yugi said.

"Good." Yami said. He then leaned down and kissed Yugi again.

"Just one thing." Yugi said when the kiss ended.

"What?" Yami asked.

"Let's take this slow." Yugi said.

"Agreed." Yami said.

Yugi smiled before he kissed Yami again. "Well, it's late so I do need to get to bed." Yugi said.

"Planning to study tomorrow?" Yami asked.

"Actually, I promised Heba to work with him more on the wedding plans, so I need to be rested for that." Yugi said.

"Okay. Do you mind if I come over tomorrow?" Yami asked.

"Anytime after three. I'll be with Heba until then at least." Yugi said.

"I'll see you then." Yami said. He kissed Yugi before he left, feeling happier than he had before.

Yugi shut the door, a smile on his face. 'I really like Yami. I think that this might be a good relationship.' Yugi thought.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Probably Atemu and Heba's wedding.

R&R.


	3. Wedding

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3- Wedding

Yugi was sitting in the living room of his apartment with his laptop in his lap. He was working on a paper that was due the following Monday.

Luckily, the paper was mostly done. He had gotten all of the research done, and all that was left was for him to write the actual paper, which he didn't see any problem in doing. He wanted to get it done before the weekend, so that he and Yami could go out on a date.

"YUGI!" Heba shouted as the door to Yugi's apartment was slammed open.

Yugi jumped and let out a growl at being disturbed. He had been up all night working on the paper, so he was irritable.

"We have a problem." Heba said as he rushed in.

Yugi started to say something.

"The florist that I was going to use is now closing, so I have to find a new florist." Heba said quickly.

"Heba-" Yugi started.

"Then there's still the minister to find. We need music. We have to get the decorations for the chapel. We have to get a caterer-" Heba said.

"Caterer?" Yugi asked.

Heba nodded.

"I thought that Amara was handling the caterer. For that matter, I thought that she was handling the entire reception." Yugi said.

"Well, she was." Heba said. He scratched the back of his head before he added, "Originally."

"But-" Yugi prodded.

"Well, Aknankanon decided at the last minute that they would go on a two-month tour of Europe, and they left unexpectedly this morning, so we need to plan the reception, too." Heba said.

Yugi closed his eyes and counted backwards from ten. He could feel a headache coming on.

"Yugi, are you okay?" Heba asked.

Yugi took a deep breath to calm himself. He had no reason to lash out at his brother for this because of the fact that he was tired.

"Yugi?" Heba asked.

"Okay, Heba. I have a paper due Monday, and I wanted to get it done before this weekend, so if you will give me until Monday, I will help you with all this." Yugi said.

"Yugi, I'm sorry. I had no idea that you were trying to do your schoolwork." Heba said.

"It's okay, Heba, and I'll be glad to help you. Just give me until Monday." Yugi said.

"Sure thing." Heba said.

"And Heba, try not to worry. We have two months to get all this done, so it'll be fine." Yugi said.

"Okay." Heba agreed. He then left the apartment.

Yugi sighed. 'Well, I'd better enjoy the date this weekend. Yami and I might not be able to go on another one for a while.' Yugi thought. He then got back to his paper.

* * *

Yami was rather irrigated. He had just learned that morning that his parents had left to go on a trip to Europe for two months.

'First, Dad is out of the country for a month and leaves me in charge of the company. Now, he is leaving on an impromptu trip to Europe for two months and leaves me to run the company.' Yami thought. He was rather upset.

Yami was trying to get a lot of the work that piled up for his father done.

The phone rang.

Yami answered the phone and put it on speakerphone. "Sennen Incorporated. Yami Sennen speaking." Yami said professionally.

"_Yami, it's Atemu._" Atemu said.

"What is it, Atemu? I am up to my neck in work." Yami said, working while he was speaking.

"_I take it that you have heard about Mom and Dad's trip to Europe._" Atemu said.

"Yes, I have. Dad left without any notice at all, and he leaves me to deal with everything in the company with no forewarning at all." Yami said.

"_You know that you're going to have to deal with everything that goes on with the company_ _one day._" Atemu said.

"If there isn't a real reason for you calling, Atemu, I am going to hang up." Yami growled.

"_Well, I had an interesting conversation with Seto._" Atemu said.

"About what?" Yami asked, still working.

"_He told me that he and Joey saw you kiss Yugi while you were at that party on Saturday._" Atemu said.

Yami did stop working he then. He let out a sigh. "I didn't think that anyone had seen us." Yami muttered.

"_Well, someone did, now out with it. What's going on?_" Atemu demanded.

"If you must know, Yugi asked me what was going on with me. He knew that something was bothering me, and he wanted to know what. I was at a loss for words, so I did the only thing I could think of." Yami said.

"_And you kissed him?_" Atemu asked.

"Yes. It was a rash action. I meant to just tell him how I felt about him, and I did that instead." Yami said.

"_What happened?_" Atemu asked.

"Well, Marik and Malik dragged us back inside, so there wasn't much to do. After we got back to his apartment complex, Yugi asked me to come in. We went in, I explained myself, he kissed me, eh told me he wanted us to try a relationship, we agreed to take things slow, and here we are." Yami said.

Atemu was silent for a moment. "_So, you and Yugi are together now?_" Atemu asked.

"Yes." Yami said.

"_Thank goodness! Now I don't have to worry about Mom meddling!_" Atemu said.

"What?" Yami asked.

"_Mom. We all could tell how you two felt about each other, and Mom had thought about playing matchmaker._" Atemu said.

"I'm glad I don't' have to worry about that." Yami said. He looked around at all the work he had to do. "Sorry, Atemu, but I have to get back to work. You have no idea how much work dad has left me to do for him." Yami said.

"_Sure thing. See ya later!_" Atemu said before hanging up.

Yami hit the speakerphone button and ended the call. He sighed. 'Well, at least I don't have to worry about Mom trying to get me and Yugi together.' Yami thought. He then got together rather hesitantly.

* * *

Yugi had taken a break from his paper. He was halfway through with it, which he was thankful for. 'I had better tell Yami that we might not be able to go on that many dates with me helping Heba with all the wedding plans.' Yugi thought.

The door to his apartment suddenly slammed open.

Yugi jumped and whirled around to find himself facing Heba. "Heba, what-" Yugi started.

"You and Yami are together, and you didn't tell me!" Heba exclaimed.

Yugi was surprised. "How did you find out?" Yugi asked.

"Seto and Joey saw that kiss at the party, so Atemu asked Yami about it, and Yami told Atemu. Why didn't you tell me?" Heba demanded.

Yugi sighed. "Because I am sleep deprived at the moment, and my focus was on getting this paper done." Yugi answered.

"Oh." Heba said.

"I did plan on telling you. It's not like I'm going to try to keep something like this from you and Grandpa." Yugi said.

"Okay." Heba said. He then plopped down on the couch beside Yugi. "I'm so happy for you, Yugi. I just know that you and Yami are perfect for each other." Heba said.

Yugi smiled. "Thanks, Heba." Yugi said.

Heb then looked worried. "I just hope you don't take things too fast." Heba said.

"You don't have anything to worry about, Heba. Yami and I have agreed to take things slow. Given how things worked out for both of us before, we decided that we would take things slow." Yugi said.

"Excellent!" Heba said, smiling.

"You're obviously happy about this." Yugi said.

"I sure am!" Heba said.

Yugi smiled. "I'm glad of that. Now, can you do me a favor?" Yugi asked.

"What?" Heba asked.

"Get out so I can get back to my paper." Yugi said.

"Okay. I'll talk to you later." Heba said. He then left the apartment.

Yugi smiled. 'I'm glad that Heba's happy for me.' Yugi thought. He then got back to work on his paper.

* * *

Yami arrived back at his home and was surprised to find Atemu there. "What are you doing here?" Yami asked.

"You're questioning the one bearing dinner?" Atemu asked, holding up the bag of Chinese food.

"Come on in." Yami said. He unlocked his door, and the two walked in.

"I figured from the way you sounded on the phone that you could use something to eat when you got off." Atemu said.

"What about Heba?" Yami asked.

Atemu smiled. 'Heba knows that I wanted to spend some quality time with my brother, and he understands that." Atemu said.

Yami looked at his brother for a moment before he said, "What do you need?"

"What makes you think I need anything?" Atemu asked.

"You only use the quality time bit when you want something from me, so what is it?" Yami asked again.

"I do not-" Atemu started, but stopped at the look his brother gave him. "Fine. I do need something, but it's nothing big. Trust me." Atemu said.

"Okay." Yami said. He got two plates and two sodas before he walked back over to the table.

The two sat down and filled their plates with the food.

"So, what do you need?" Yami asked.

"Yami, all I want is for you to be my best man at my wedding." Atemu said.

"Really?" Yami asked.

Atemu nodded.

"I thought that you would have asked Dad." Yami said.

"Well, I want you to be the one up there." Atemu said.

"Okay." Yami said.

"Thanks, and you'll have to walk down the aisle with Heba's best man and dance with him at the wedding." Atemu said.

"Who is Heba's best man?" Yami asked.

"Your boyfriend." Atemu answered.

Yami thought a moment before he said, "More than one dance then."

Atemu smiled. "I thought that you would be okay with it. I appreciate you virtually giving him up for two months.' Atemu said.

Yami looked up sharply. "What are you talking?" Yami asked.

Atemu froze for a moment. "You haven't talked to Yugi today, have you?" Atemu asked.

"No." Yami said edgily.

Atemu gulped. "Well, Heba was originally just going to have Yugi help him plan the ceremony, and Mom was going to plan the entire reception, but-" Atemu trailed off.

"Now that Mom and Dad are gone, Heba is getting Yugi to help him plan the reception, too." Yami said.

Atemu nodded.

"Well, I have to say this. If Heba didn't have Yugi helping him, it wouldn't get done." Yami said.

Atemu raised an eyebrow. "Just what are you saying about my fiancé?" Atemu asked.

"That he's unfocused and scatterbrained." Yami said.

"That I can live with." Atemu said.

"Because you know that it's true." Yami said.

Atemu nodded as he took a bite. "I know." Atemu said.

"I guess I don't have a choice, but to give Yugi up." Yami said. He shook his head. "With any luck, we can still go out this weekend." Yami said.

Atemu smiled. "Thanks for letting us have him for a while." Atemu said.

"The only way I'll kill you is if Yugi falls behinds in his classes because you two are keeping him too busy with the wedding plans." Yami said.

"Well, Yugi finishes the first week of May, so he'll have only a month that he's going to school and helping us at the same time" Atemu said.

"Something I am thankful for." Yami said.

* * *

~Date Night~

Yami had gone over to Yugi's apartment on Friday night to get Yugi so that they could go out for their date. He rang the doorbell.

Yugi opened the door. "Hey, Yami." Yugi said.

"Are you ready to go?" Yami asked.

"Yes." Yugi said as he grabbed his keys and wallet.

The two headed down to Yami's Porsche.

Yugi glanced over at Yami. "A Porsche this time?" Yugi asked.

Yami shrugged. "A beautiful care for a beautiful date." Yami said.

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "Who is more beautiful?" Yugi asked.

Yami leaned over and kissed Yugi on the cheek. "You, of course. Now, come on." Yami said. He opened Yugi's door for him.

Yugi got in, and Yami shut the door before walking around to get in behind the wheel.

"You're being a gentleman tonight." Yugi said.

"Of course I am. I'm the one who is planning the date tonight, so I'm the one who is going to be the gentleman tonight." Yami said.

"Whatever you say." Yugi said.

Yami drove them to the restaurant.

"Yami, this is an expensive restaurant." Yugi said as he got out of the car.

"I know, Yugi. I wanted our first date to be special." Yami said.

Yugi started to say something.

"You don't have to worry, Yugi. We won't go to places like this all the time. I just wanted to do this for our first date." Yami said.

"Okay." Yugi agreed.

The two headed into the restaurant and were soon seated.

"Do you come here often?" Yugi asked, noticing that the staff seemed to know him.

"Only for business dinners, which is a lot." Yami admitted.

Yugi smiled. "Nothing wrong with that." Yugi said.

"I suppose so." Yami agreed.

The two started to look over their menus.

A waiter came up and said, "What can I get you to drink?"

"Ice tea." Yami said.

"Coke." Yugi said.

The waiter then walked off.

Yugi looked over the menu and saw a few things that he would like to try.

"I hope that this was okay with you, Yugi." Yami said. He hadn't even considered the fact that Yugi didn't come to places like this that often.

"It's fine, Yami. I already know what I want." Yugi said.

"Okay." Yami said.

The waiter returned with their drinks and a basket of rolls. "Are you ready to order?" the waiter asked.

"Yes. I would like the T-bone steak with a baked potato. Butter only. Ranch dressing on my salad." Yami said.

The waiter wrote it down.

"I'd like the seafood platter with steamed vegetables. I'd also like Thousand Island dressing on my salad." Yugi said.

The waiter wrote that down. He then took the menus and walked off.

"So, what else do you have planned tonight?" Yugi asked.

Yami smiled. "I thought that we would go see a play." Yami said.

"That sounds nice." Yugi said.

"I was hoping that you would like that idea." Yami said.

"I love the idea." Yugi answered.

Their salads arrived, so the two started eating.

"I just hate that we won't be able to spend that much together." Yami said.

"Well, we might be able to sneak a date in here and there." Yugi said.

"I hope so." Yami said. He shook his head. "It might be a good thing that you are helping Heba plan the wedding. I don't know how often I'll be able to get away from work to be with you." Yami said.

"You don't need to worry about it, Yami. It'll be fine." Yugi said.

The two ate their salads.

By the time they were done, their main course arrived.

"This is good." Yugi said after he started eating it.

"They have great food here. That's another reason I like to come here." Yami said.

"I get the feeling that you're going to bring me here a lot more than you originally planned." Yugi said.

"Maybe." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "As long as it's not every time we go out, it'll be fine." Yugi said.

"Great!" Yami said.

Once the two were finished, the waiter brought them the check.

"You don't want dessert, do you?" Yami asked.

"No way. I couldn't eat another bite." Yugi said.

"Okay." Yami said. He paid for the meal before they left.

"What play are we seeing?" Yugi asked.

"_A Midsummer's Night Eve _by William Shakespeare." Yami answered.

"I love the plays that William Shakespeare wrote." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said as they got in the car.

"How?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I remembered from high school that you liked his plays, and I asked Heba just to make sure." Yami said.

"You planned this out well." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said. He then drove them to the theatre.

* * *

Yami got Yugi home at eleven.

"Thanks, Yami. This was a great evening." Yugi said.

"I'm glad. I was hoping that you would enjoy it tonight." Yami said.

"Of course." Yugi said.

Yami walked Yugi up to his door.

"So, do you want to come in for a while?" Yugi asked.

"I'd like to, but I have so much work that I'm working in the morning." Yami said.

"Oh. Okay." Yugi said.

"Sorry." Yami said.

"It's okay. I understand. I probably should study anyway. Heba's coming over to talk about the wedding plans, so I won't get another chance." Yugi said.

"Okay. I'll call you later." Yami said.

"All right, Yami. Good night." Yugi said.

"Good night." Yami said. He leaned over and kissed Yugi on the cheek. "Bye." Yami said.

"Bye." Yugi said.

Yami then kissed Yugi chastely on the lips before he left.

Yugi smiled before he went back into the apartment and locked the door. He changed into pajamas before he started to study.

* * *

~Two Months Later, the Day before the Wedding~

"I can't believe that I am getting married tomorrow!" Heba said happily.

Yugi sighed. "Heba, I have heard that for the last hour. Please stop already!" Yugi said.

Heba turned to face his brother. "Yugi, when it gets to be the day before your wedding, you'll understand why I'm so excited." Heba said.

"If you say so." Yugi said before going back to his book.

Yugi had decided to take two summer classes, so he still had to do school work. However, he had gotten the plans for the wedding done a week before the classes started, Yugi had no trouble with that.

"What made you decide to take summer classes?" Heba asked.

"So that I could be ahead. I won't have to take as many classes to finish up my Egyptology degree this way." Yugi replied.

"Oh." Heba said.

Yugi put the book down. "Since I obviously won't be able to get anything done while you're here, why are you here?" Yugi asked.

"Well, Atemu's at work right now, so I thought that I would come over here and see you." Heba replied.

"Okay." Yugi said.

"Do you not have to help Grandpa today?" Heba asked.

"Not yet. I work this afternoon." Yugi said.

Heba smiled. "Well, since you're not going to be studying, how are you and Yami doing?" Heba asked.

Yugi smiled. "We're doing fine, Heba. We can only manage to go out on the weekends, but we make the most of those weekends." Yugi said.

"Really? And what do you do?" Heba asked with a smirk.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Heba, please stop that. Yami and I haven't slept together yet, and we're not going to. We agreed to take things slow, and we're taking it slow." Yugi said.

"Okay. So, what do you do?" Heba asked.

"We have the normal dates. We go out to dinner, we've done to the movies, we've gone and seen plays since we both like them, and we've even had dates at home." Yugi said.

"Dates at home?" Heba repeated.

Yugi nodded. "One night we might decide just to stay in, so if we come to my apartment, I cook dinner, and we watch a movie. We also might just play some kind of game, watch TV, or talk." Yugi said.

"And he cooks when you g to his house?" Heba asked.

Yugi nodded.

"I'm sorry." Heba said.

Yugi laughed. "I assume you've tasted his cooking." Yugi said.

"I'm sorry, but your boyfriend can't cook." Heba said.

"I know. I found out the hard way. After that, I told him I would cook." Yugi said.

"He wasn't offended, was he?" Heba asked.

"No. He had warned me beforehand that he couldn't cook, but I said it couldn't be that bad. I was wrong." Yugi said.

Heba laughed. "Yeah. You were wrong." Heba said.

"Yami's glad I cook now. He says that he even has trouble eating his cooking." Yugi said.

Heba laughed. "Well, you know now." Heba said.

"I'm glad that I know. I'll never let him cook again." Yugi said.

"I don't blame you." Heba said. He smiled. "I am glad that you and Yami are so happy.": Heba said.

"Yeah. I didn't think I'd get over Vivian, but I have. Truthfully, I rarely think about her." Yugi said.

"That's a good thing." Heba said.

* * *

~The Wedding Day~

Yami was with Atemu helping him get ready for his wedding.

"I'm glad that you're the one who came instead of Mom." Atemu said.

"Well, you've been subjected to Mom's excitement long enough. I know she's happy that one of us is finally getting married." Atemu said.

Yami straightened Atemu's tie. "Well, you're ready." Yami said.

"Good." Atemu said. He looked over at Yami. "Just out of curiosity, how are you and Yugi doing?" Atemu asked.

"We're fine, Atemu. We're taking this relationship slow, and it seems to be working. We've been taking the time to get to know each other." Yami said.

"Learn anything?" Atemu asked.

"Yes. When Yugi is stressed out over a test or a paper when it comes to school, leave him alone. He'll bite your head off." Yami said.

Atemu laughed. "I know the feeling, but Yugi always feels guilty about it later and apologizes." Atemu said.

"Several times." Yami said.

"Well, I can't blame him. I've done the same to Heba when I've been stressed over work, and he's done the same to me." Atemu said.

"That is why when you know that they are irritated by something-" Yami started.

"-you leave them alone." Atemu finished.

The two laughed.

"Yami, I have to say that you're a lot happier now." Atemu said.

"I know. I certainly wasn't after what Tea did." Yami said.

"And you're better off for it. She had a lot of people fooled as far as that was concerned." Atemu said.

"I've gotten over her, and I don't care about her anymore." Yami said.

"Good." Atemu said.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Yami said.

The door opened, and Seto stuck his head in. "If you two are ready, everyone else is." Seto said.

"Okay." Atemu said.

Seto then left the room.

"Are you ready?" Yami asked.

"More than ready." Atemu answered.

The two then left the room.

* * *

Atemu was standing on the left side of the alter with Yami standing beside him, and Heba was standing on the right side of the alter with Heba standing beside him.

The minister stood up in between them.

Heba and Atemu were standing in front of each other, smiling.

"We are gathered together today to join Atemu Sennen and Heba Mutou together in the bonds of holy matrimony." the minister said. He then turned to Atemu. "Atemu, do you take this man to be your husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, as long as you both shall live?" the minister asked.

"I do." Atemu answered with hesitation.

The minister then turned to Heba. "Heba, do you take this man to be your husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, as long as you both shall live?" the minister asked.

"I do." Heba said, also without hesitation.

"The rings, please." the minister said.

Yugi handed the ring to Heba, and Yami handed the ring to Atemu.

"Atemu, place the ring on Heba's right hand and say 'with this ring, I thee wed'." the minister said.

Atemu placed the ring on Heba's ring finger on his right hand and said, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Heba, place the ring on Atemu's right hand and say 'with this ring, I thee wed'." the minister said.

Heba placed the ring on Atemu's ring finger on his right hand and said, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you married. You may kiss your husband." the minister said.

Atemu and Heba happily kissed each other.

The audience clapped for them.

* * *

~The Reception~

The reception was being held at the ballroom of a hotel, so all of the guests had gone to that hotel.

Yugi and Yami were standing off to the side.

Atemu and Heba were out on the dance floor dancing.

"You know, Atemu and Heba are perfect for each other." Yugi said.

"I know. They knew that back in high school." Yami said.

"I am happy for them. They make a great couple, and I know that they are going to be very happy together." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said. He smiled and said, "You'll be that happy one day."

"I hope so." Yugi said. He glanced over at Yami and smiled. "And I really hope that that's with you." Yugi said.

"I plan on that." Yami said.

"Good." Yugi said.

"Come on. Let's get out and dance, too. Atemu will kill me if I don't dance with you." Yami said.

Yugi nodded.

The two headed out onto the dance floor and started to dance together as well.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Yugi and Yami's first Christmas together.

R&R.


	4. Interrupted Christmas

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4- Interrupted Christmas

~Five Months Later~

Five months had passed since Heba and Atemu's wedding.

Yugi and Yami were still together, and they were doing great. They were now able to spend more time together since Yugi was now out for Christmas break and Yami wasn't working quite as much since his father was back to running the company.

The two spent as much time together as they could, although they made sure to spend time apart since they knew that it was important for couples to spend time apart as well.

* * *

Yugi was out with his brother doing some Christmas shopping. "So, is there any reason that you dragged me out here today?" Yugi asked.

"Well, the truth is that I don't know what to get everyone." Heba admitted.

"You don't?" Yugi asked.

"No." Heba said.

"Who exactly do you have to get for?" Yugi asked.

"Um, everyone except for you, Atemu, Yami, and their parents." Heba said.

Yugi's jaw dropped. "Heba, you do realize that there are only two weeks left before Christmas, don't you?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. That's why I needed your help. I knew that you would be able to help me more than anyone else." Heba said.

Yugi sighed. "Okay. Let's start with Grandpa then." Yugi said.

The two headed into the mall.

"Yugi, do you have all your Christmas shopping done?" Heba asked.

"Yes. I have Yami's ordered, but it hasn't arrived yet. It should be here soon, though." Yugi said.

"You're doing a lot better than I am." Heba said.

"I noticed." Yugi said.

The two then started on Heba's Christmas shopping.

* * *

Yami was working in his office. He has some work he desperately wanted to get done before he left that day since he had a date with Yugi that night.

The intercom buzzed. 'Now what?' Yami asked himself irritably. He hit the intercom switch and said, "Yes?"

"_Mr. Sennen, there's-_" his secretary started.

"_Let me in now! I demand to see him!_" a woman screeched.

Yami frowned. He thought that he recognized the voice, but he wasn't sure why. He turned off the intercom and walked over to open his door. He saw Tea glaring at his secretary.

"I demand that you let me see him now, you bitch!" Tea snarled.

Yami could see that his secretary was gripping the edge of her desk tightly. She was close to attacking Tea.

"If you-" Tea started.

"Tea Gardner!" Yami snapped.

Tea turned and smiled at Yami. "Hello, Yami." Tea said sweetly.

"Why are you yelling at my secretary?" Yami demanded.

"She wouldn't let me see you, and-" Tea started.

"She was trying to tell me that when you started yelling at her, and don't you ever speak in such a disrespectful way to another employee of mine again!" Yami growled.

Tea was startled by this. "I just-" Tea started.

"Come in here." Yami said,

"Okay." Tea said happily as she walked into the office.

Yami looked at his secretary and said, "Have security up here just in case."

His secretary nodded and picked up the phone.

Yami walked back into the room.

"Yami, I'm so happy to see you again." Tea said, walking to him.

Yami held up his hand. "Do not even think of touching me, Tea." Yami said.

"But-" Tea started.

"Tea, I did not ask you in here for any reason other than to talk. Now what do you want?" Yami asked. He was reaching the end of his patience, which was already frayed.

"Well, I came back here so that we could talk." Tea said.

"About?" Yami asked.

"Us, of course." Tea said as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Tea, if my memory serves me correctly, us ended when I caught you whoring yourself out to some other man shortly before I had you thrown out of my home." Yami said.

Tea's jaw clenched. "Yami, I want you back. I know that I made a mistake, but I've changed now. I love you." Tea said.

"Is that so? If you really loved me, then why did you cheat?" Yami asked.

"It was a moment of weakness." Tea said defensively.

"For six months?" Yami asked.

Tea looked startled.

"Yes. I know that you were fucking him for six months." Yami said.

"H-h-how?" Tea asked shakily.

"Well, let's just say that after you kicked him to the curb, your ex came and told me everything." Yami said.

Tea's jaw dropped.

"Payback is a bitch." Yami said with a smirk.

"Well, we have to get back together." Tea said.

"Why?" Yami asked.

"Because we have a child together." Tea said triumphantly.

Yami was shocked by this sudden announcement, but he didn't show it. "Is this child mine?" Yami asked.

"Of course it is!" Tea snapped.

Yami figured up from last Christmas. "So, your child is at least four months old." Yami said.

"Yes, **our **child is." Tea said.

Yami wasn't convinced the child was his. "Well, we'll let a DNA test prove that." Yami said.

"You don't believe me?" Tea screeched.

"No. I don't believe a lying slut who whores herself out to anyone she pleases while dating another person." Yami said.

Tea gritted her teeth. "I'll never allow a DNA test!" Tea said.

"Well, you get nothing from me then." Yami said.

"WHAT?" Tea shouted.

"Tea, if there is no proof that this child is mine, which I'm questioning the existence of since you would have come the moment you knew you were pregnant, you won't get anything from me." Yami said.

Tea look pissed.

"And if this child is mine, we are **NOT **getting back together." Yami said.

"You'll become a deadbeat father." Tea sneered.

"No. I won't get back with a whore, Tea. I will support the child, but I won't date nor marry you, so get that out of your head." Yami said.

Tea looked more and more angry.

"Besides, if a DNA test is not done, I have no reason to pay you anything," Yami said.

"You can't do-" Tea started.

"Leave, Tea. You will hear from my attorney soon." Yami said.

"But-" Tea started.

Yami walked over to his desk and hit the intercom. "Ms. Newman, send in security." Yami said.

"_Right away, Mr. Sennen._" Ms. Newton said.

A moment later, two security guards walked into the office.

"Escort Ms. Gardner out of this building now." Yami ordered.

"You'll regret this!" Tea snapped.

"No, I won't." Yami said.

The security guards led her out.

Yami picked up his cell phone and dialed a number.

"_Hello?_" Yugi said.

"Yugi, please meet me at my home in two hours." Yami said.

"_Why?_" Yugi asked.

"There's something that we need to talk about." Yami said.

"_Okay. I'll be there, Yami._" Yugi said.

Yami then hung up before he called his attorney and asked him to come see him. He planned to get his attorney to look into this at the same time he planned to tell Yugi the truth. He wouldn't hide anything from Yugi.

* * *

Yugi had arrived at Yami's house at the time and rang the doorbell.

Yami opened the door. "Come in, Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi walked in, and Yami shut the door.

"Yugi, we need to talk about something." Yami said.

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked, worried that Yami was breaking up with him.

"Tea came by my office today." Yami said.

"And?" Yugi asked, wondering if Yami planned to get back together with Tea.

"She told me that she has a kid and that it's mine." Yami said.

Yugi was shocked.

"Yugi, please understand that I did not know." Yami said desperately. He didn't want to lose Yugi.

Yugi placed his hands on Yami's face. "Yami, I know you didn't. What are you going to do?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I don't even know if there is a child, or if Tea is just saying this. If there is one, I don't know that the child is mine. She was sleeping with someone else for six months before I found out, so the chances are high that the child wouldn't be mine." Yami said.

"Why are the chances high?" Yugi asked.

"Because we had sex maybe three times in the last six months we were together." Yami said.

"Oh." Yugi said.

"If there is a child, a DNA test will be done. My attorney is already working on it. He'll get a court ordered DNA test to prove or disprove Tea's claim." Yami said.

Yugi frowned. "Why didn't Tea just get a lawyer and demand a judge have you pay child support?" Yugi asked.

"Which is why I think she knows that the child isn't mine if there is a child." Yami said.

"I get it." Yugi said.

"Are you mad?" Yami asked.

"No, Yami. I couldn't be mad." Yugi said.

"Good." Yami said, relieved.

Yugi laughed. "I'm relieved because I thought you were breaking up with me." Yugi said.

"Never." Yami said before he kissed Yugi. "Even if what Tea says is true, I am not leaving you." Yami said.

"Thank you." Yugi said.

"With what's happened today, can we stay in tonight?" Yami asked.

"Sure." Yugi said with a smile.

* * *

~The Next Day~

Yami was doing the work he skipped the day before to talk to Yugi. 'I hope my attorney tells me something soon.' Yami thought.

The intercom buzzed.

Yami pressed the button and said, "Yes."

"_Mr. Sennen, Mr. Holliday is here._" Ms. Newton said.

"Thank you, Ms. Newton. Send him in." Yami said.

Christopher Holliday was Yami's attorney.

The door opened, and Christopher Holliday walked in.

What surprised Yami was the fact that Greg Gardner was with him.

Yami stood up. "Mr. Gardner, this is a surprise." Yami said.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you I person." Greg said. He glanced over and said, "Your attorney was asking questions about my grandson, so I came here."

"Yes. Your daughter came by yesterday telling me that she had a child and that it was mine. I asked my attorney to look into it. I wanted to know if the allegations are true or not." Yami said.

"Tea had a son, yes, but the child is not yours." Greg said. He took out his wallet and showed Yami a photo of the child. "You can clearly see that he is not yours." Greg said.

Yami could tell that it was the son of the man he had caught Tea with. "I see." Yami said.

"I do not know why Tea would make such a claim when she knew damn well that the child was not yours." Greg said.

"She wanted me to take her back, and I refused. It must have been an impulse thing." Yami said.

"I would like to point out that just because the child does not look like you doesn't mean that it is not yours." Holliday said.

"It's not. Once the child was born, I was forced Tea to have a DNA test done. The father is Rick Morrison." Greg said.

"Then I would appreciate it if you would inform Tea that you have told me the truth." Yami said.

"I will, and I am sorry for any trouble my daughter has caused you." Greg said.

"Mr. Gardner, if I may ask, why did Tea not come back when she learned she was pregnant?" Yami asked.

"That was my doing. I did not want you to be upset by this fact if the child was not yours. Tea had hurt you enough. My judgment was correct as the child is not yours." Greg said.

"Thank you for the truth." Yami said.

"Of course. I do apologize for the trouble that she has caused you." Greg said.

"You do not need apologize. It was Tea who did this, not you. I appreciate you telling me upfront." Yami said.

"I saw no reason for Tea to drag you into a court battle that she would ultimately lose due to the fact she lied anyway." Greg said.

"Thank you." Yami said.

Greg Gardner then left.

"I will cancel the orders with the judge." Holliday said.

"Thank you." Yami said.

Holliday then left.

Yami sat down, relieved. 'I feel better.' Yami thought.

* * *

That night, Yugi and Yami were out eating dinner.

"So, she did lie again." Yugi said.

"Yeah. She must have been so desperate that she blurted that out." Yami said.

Yugi shook his head. "It was foolish if you ask me." Yugi said.

"I know. I thought that Tea would have known that a DNA test would disprove her claim." Yami stated.

Yugi smiled. "It doesn't matter now, Yami. You know the truth, and you won't have to do anything." Yugi said.

"I know, and now, I can stop worrying and focus on the fact that this is our first Christmas as a couple." Yami said with a smile.

Yugi smiled back. "You are sweet." Yugi said.

Yami leaned over and kissed him. "And my mother has insisted that you come over for Christmas dinner. Since we've been dating seven months, she insisted on this." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I understand, Yami, and I would love to come over." Yugi said.

"Good." Yami said.

* * *

"Why would you do this to me, Daddy? I could have gotten a lot from him!" Tea cried.

Greg Gardner looked at his daughter angrily. "You wouldn't have gotten anything, Tea! A DNA test would have proved that Arthur is not his son, and you would have been humiliated!" Greg retorted angrily.

"It wouldn't have gone to court. He would have paid me off to keep quiet." Tea scoffed.

"I raised you to be honest. Instead, you've turned out to be a selfish, heartless slut!" Greg growled.

Tea gasped. Her father had never called her such before.

"You used him for his money. I would not allow you to hurt him again. You've done enough damage." Greg said.

"But-" Tea started.

"No, Tea. You've done enough damage. You need to accept that Yami Sennen has moved on from you, and he is not going to want anything to do with you! Give up!" Greg Gardner snapped before storming off.

Tea was shocked, but she wouldn't give up on him. Not yet.

* * *

It was a week before Christmas, and Atemu and Heba had dragged Yugi and Yami out to a club.

"Why are we going to a club?" Yami asked.

"It's not a club exactly. It's a lounge." Heba said.

"A lounge?" Yami asked.

Heba nodded.

"And it's karaoke night." Atemu said.

"Karaoke night?" Yugi repeated.

Heba nodded. "Tonight, they're asking that everyone sing Christmas songs." Heba said.

Yugi smiled. "That could be fun." Yugi said.

The group headed in and soon found where Seto, Joey, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, and Malik were sitting at.

"I see that you managed to drag them here." Joey said.

"I told you that we would." Heba said as the four sat down.

"I never thought that I would see the day that you came to a karaoke night, Seto." Yami said.

"Trust me. It wasn't my idea." Seto said.

The group ordered their drinks and listened to the people that were singing.

Yami rubbed his ears. "Okay. That one hurt." Yami said.

The last woman sang completely off key and was screeching more than singing.

"Some of these people can't sing." Heba agreed.

Yugi got up and went to the restroom. He then walked out and started to head back to his table.

"Hi, Yugi." a sickeningly sweet voice said.

Yugi turned and was surprised to see Vivian Wong standing there. "Vivian?" Yugi asked.

"Hi, sweetie." Vivian said.

Yugi noticed that Vivian was wearing a rather short dress. It barely reached her thighs. "What do you want, Vivian?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I saw you here, so I thought that I would come in." Vivian said.

"The enjoy it." Yugi said. He turned to leave.

Vivian reached out and took Yugi by the arm. "Come on, Yugi. Leave those losers to themselves and come sit with me." Vivian said.

Yugi looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Vivian, those are friends, first of all. Second of all, one of them happens to be my twin brother. Thirdly of all, another is my-" Yugi started.

"Oh, come on, Yugi. Your girlfriend is certainly more important than they are." Vivian said.

"Since when were we dating?" Yugi asked.

"Since high school, silly." Vivian said, smiling.

"Vivian, as I recall, you left me a note saying that you were not happy with me, that I was pathetic, and that I was going nowhere." Yugi said.

"I didn't mean that." Vivian said.

Yugi jerked his arm away. "Yes, you did, Vivian. You broke up with me. If you changed your mind, then I'm sorry, but I'm not foolish enough to go back to you." Yugi said.

"Why not?" Vivian demanded.

An arm suddenly wrapped around Yugi's waist.

"Because Yugi has already found someone." Yami said.

"You?" Vivian growled. She recognized Yami from high school.

"Yes, Vivian. Yami and I are dating." Yugi said.

"Why?" Vivian demanded.

"Because Yami and I met up again after you broke up with me. We decided to start dating back in March. We've been together since then." Yugi said.

"You can't! You were in love with me!" Vivian said.

"I once was, but not now, Vivian. I am in love with Yami now, and there's nothing you can do to change that." Yugi said.

Yami was surprised. That was the first time that Yugi had ever said that he loved him.

"I want you back, Yugi!" Vivian said as if it was a demand.

Yugi glared at her. "Too bad, Vivian. You aren't getting me back. Just because you want me back doesn't mean you will get me. Move on, Vivian. I have." Yugi said.

The two turned and left.

"You will come back to me!" Vivian said.

Yugi and Yami ignored her.

"You know, that's the first time you've said you loved me." Yami said.

Yugi looked at Yami in surprise. "It is?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded.

Yugi smiled. "Well, I meant it. I do love you, Yami." Yugi said.

"And I love you." Yami said. He leaned over and kissed Yugi.

"What are you doing?" a woman screeched.

Yami and Yugi broke apart to see Tea standing there, looking pissed.

Yami growled. "What the hell do you want, Tea?" Yami demanded.

"Why were you kissing him?" Tea demanded.

"Yugi is my boyfriend, therefore, I was kissing him." Yami said.

"How could you? What about us?" Tea demanded.

"Tea, there hasn't been an "us" in a year. I left you after I caught you cheating on me, remember?" Yami said.

"What about our son?" Tea demanded.

Yami growled. "Tea, you know good and well that he is not my son. Your father told me the truth, Tea. Don't try and pull that." Yami said.

"Yami, I want you back. We belong together." Tea said.

'Another one.' Yugi thought.

"Forget it, Tea. I don't want you back. Yugi and I are happy together, and I am not leaving him for any reason." Yami said.

"But-" Tea started.

Yami and Yugi walked off before they could say anything else.

"Problem?" Bakura asked.

"Don't start." Yami growled.

"I can't believe that those two thought that we would take them back just because they want us back." Yugi said.

Malik glanced over. "They're both glaring over here, and I don't think that they are going to leave any time soon." Malik said.

Yami groaned.

Yugi thought a moment before he thought of something. "I'll be back in a minute." Yugi said, standing up.

"Where are you going?" Yami asked.

"Don't worry. This might send those two a message." Yugi said before he walked off.

"What is he planning?" Joey asked.

"I don't know." Yami said.

It took all of two seconds for Tea to walk over.

"Yami." Tea said.

"Tea, leave me alone. I am not going to ever want you back, so leave." Yami said.

"But-" Tea started.

Atemu stood up. "Tea, I thought that you were a good person and that you were good for my brother. You only proved how wrong I was when you cheated on him." Atemu growled.

Tea looked shocked that Atemu was saying this.

"You hurt him deeply, and I know that. He did care a lot about you, and you broke his heart on Christmas Eve, no less. You were cruel to him, and then you claim you had a child by him knowing that was a lie. It was low, and it only proves that you were only after the money. Leave him alone. Yami is happy with Yugi." Atemu said.

"He could be a gold digger, too." Tea sneered.

"Then why is it that Yugi argues with me over everything I buy him?" Yami asked.

Tea knew she only accepted every expensive gift that Yami gave her because she wanted the finer things in life.

"Yugi's no gold digger. I know that." Yami said.

"Ladies and gentlemen." the man over karaoke night said.

All eyes turned to him.

"We have another one singing tonight. Please welcome Yugi Mutou to the stage singing _Last Christmas_." the man said before walking off stage.

Yugi walked out and took the microphone. "I am singing this song as a message to two women. I hope that they'll listen and see that this applies to them." Yugi said.

It was clear that he was referring to Tea and Vivian, and both women were angry at this.

The music started and Yugi started singing.

"_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special"_

Yami was shocked. He had no idea that Yugi had such a beautiful singing voice. 'That song does fit though.' Yami thought.

"_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

_Once bitten and twice shy_

_I keep my distance but you catch my eye_

_Tell me baby, do you recognize me?_

_Well, it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me_"

Tea and Vivian were shocked. They didn't see why he sang this song about them.

"_I wrapped it up and send it_

_With a note saying 'I love you', I mean it_

_Now I know what a food I've been_

_Bit if you kissed me now I know you'd fool me again_

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave me away_

_This year to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_"

Yami smiled. "What he's saying is true." Yami said.

His friends looked at him.

"We both had our hearts broken last Christmas. This Christmas, we've given it to someone special." Yami said.

Tea tightened her hand into a fist, pissed at those words.

"_Oh, oh my baby_

_Crowded room, friends with tired eyes_

_I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice_

_My god, I thought you were someone to rely on_

_Me, I guess I was a shoulder to cry on_

_A face on a lover with a fire in his heart_

_A man undercover but you tore him apart_

_Ooh hoo, now I've found real love_

_You'll never fool me again_

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave me away_

_This year to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

_A face on a lover with a fire in his heart_

_A man undercover but you tore him apart_

_Maybe next year I'll give it to someone_

_I'll give it to someone special_

_Someone_

_Someone_

_I'll give it to someone_

_I'll give it to someone special_

_Who'll give me something in return_

_Hold my heart and watch it burn'_

_(I'll give it to someone)_

_(I'll give it to someone)_

_(I'll give it to someone special)_

_I thought you were here to stay_

_How can you love me for a day?_

_I thought you were someone special_

_Gave my heart_

_(I'll give it to someone)_

_(I'll give it to someone)_

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_You gave it away_

_(I'll give it to someone)_

_(I'll give it to someone)_

Once Yugi finished the song, he put the microphone down and walked of stage.

Yami was waiting for him. He pulled Yugi into a kiss. "You were so right." Yami said.

Yugi smiled.

The two walked back over to their table.

"How dare you!" Tea hissed.

"And to think I was willing to give you a chance." Vivian scoffed.

"Vivian, I wasn't giving you a chance. You both did exactly what that song said. You gave our hearts away last Christmas." Yugi said.

"So we decided to give our hearts to someone special this year." Yami added.

Both women looked shocked.

"I've taken care of the tab. I say we leave. The company here is undesirable." Seto said.

The group got up and left, leaving two shocked women behind.

Once outside, the group laughed.

"You sure showed them." Bakura said, laughing.

"I have to say that they deserved it." Ryou said.

Yugi smiled. "That song came to mind, and it fit. I thought that it might give them the message." Yugi said.

"Or not." Seto said, seeing Vivian and Tea coming at them.

"You're not walking away from this." Tea said.

"Tea, get a clue! I am not coming back to you. I love Yugi now, and I am not leaving him for you. Leave me alone!" Yami snapped.

Tea looked shocked.

"Vivian, you walked out on me, and I moved on. Deal with it." Yugi said.

Vivian was also shocked.

"Why don't you two move on with your lives like they did? They are happy, so leave them alone. They won't come back to you." Seto said.

"Not like they'd want to date two whores." Marik added.

Both gasped.

"Tea proved that while dating Yami, and I believe that you are recently divorced after only six months, Vivian. I believe he divorced you after finding you in bed with your father's chauffer." Marik said.

Vivian was horrified.

"Leave us alone because you missed out." Yugi said.

"See ya." Yami added.

The group walked off, leaving two embarrassed women behind.

* * *

~Christmas~

Christmas Day had come, and Yugi had gone to Christmas dinner at the Sennen home as Yami had asked him to do.

As it turned out, Solomon had gone as well.

Yami had gone to pick Yugi up, and he drove Yugi to the house. The two arrived at the same time Atemu and Heba did.

All four got out of their vehicles.

"Grandpa's already here." Heba said, noticing their grandfather's car there.

The four went inside and were soon hit the smell of a turkey cooking.

"Mom's been busy." Yami said

"Of course she has! No one else is going to do all this!" Amara said.

"She still has good hearing." Atemu muttered.

"Of course I do!" Amara said.

"Come on." Yami said.

Yami and Yugi walked into the kitchen while Heba and Atemu headed into the living room with Aknankanon and Solomon.

"What can I do for you boys?" Amara asked without turning to look at them.

"Well, I made a dessert, and I wondered where I should put it." Yugi said.

"Does it need to go in the refrigerator?" Amara asked.

"No." Yugi said.

"There's a table in the kitchen with a few other desserts on it. Just set it on that table." Amara said.

"Okay." Yugi said.

The two walked into the kitchen, and Yugi set the dessert down before the two walked into the living room.

"Did you help Yugi make that dessert, Yami?" Aknankanon asked.

Yami rolled his eyes. "No, Dad. I didn't." Yami said.

"Then it should be good." Aknankanon said.

Yugi giggled. "I guess most people know how bad your cooking is." Yugi said.

"Of course. He never had the knack for cooking like Atemu did." Aknankanon said.

"Dad, I'm not that good." Atemu said.

"You can eat it without choking on it. That's good to me." Aknankanon said.

"Same here." Solomon said.

"I can't cook. I know that." Yami said.

The two older men laughed.

Yami scowled.

Yugi and Yami sat down, and the group talked.

"Dinner's ready!" Amara called.

They then headed into the dining room.

There was turkey, ham, deviled eggs, macaroni and cheese, corn, dressing, rolls, cornbread, and candied yams.

"This looks great, Mom." Heba said.

"Thank you, Heba." Amara said.

The group started to fill their plates with food and started eating.

As they ate, they made small talk.

"Atemu mentioned that you two had a rough time a few days ago." Aknankanon said.

Yami glared at his brother. "You had to tell him about that, didn't you?" Yami asked.

Atemu shrugged. "I didn't think that it would matter." Atemu said.

"What happened?" Amara asked.

"Our friends dragged us out to karaoke night at a lounge, and both Tea and Vivian showed up saying that they wanted us back." Yami said.

Solomon raised an eyebrow. "Vivian broke up with you, Yugi." Solomon said.

"I know, but she came back. I, of course, told her no. Yami told Tea the same thing. I think they were both rather angry at the fact that we didn't want the back." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "I think that they hated the song more." Yami said.

"Song? You never mentioned a song, Atemu." Aknankanon said.

"I sang the song _Last Christmas _to give them a message. It pissed them off, but they probably got the message." Yugi said.

"Well, they need to realize that you both moved on from them." Amara said.

"Maybe they will, Mom." Yami said.

After they finished eating dinner, they ate dessert.

"Yugi, you made your double chocolate fudge cake!" Heba said happily.

Atemu groaned. "You had to do that? You know what sweets does to him. He'll never sleep tonight." Atemu said.

Yugi smiled. "I only make it at Thanksgiving and Christmas, Atemu." Yugi reminded him.

"Still!" Atemu said.

Solomon chuckled. "It'll make for a good night for you." Solomon said.

Atemu thought about that before he said, "That much is true."

Amara sighed. "Just like a man to have sex on the brain." Amara said.

The group laughed at that.

After dessert, they exchanged gifts.

It was a while longer before the guests slowly started to leave the house after saying their goodbyes.

* * *

Yugi and Yami had gone back to Yugi's apartment.

The two had decided to do their Christmas exchange that night alone.

"Here, Yami. Merry Christmas." Yugi said, handing the package to Yami.

"Thank you, Yugi." Yami said. He unwrapped the gift and found that it was a glass figurine of a dolphin.

"I noticed that you collected the glass figurines, and I saw that you didn't have a dolphin." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "I love it, Yugi. Thank you." Yami said before he leaned over to kiss Yugi.

Yugi smiled. "You're welcome." Yugi said.

Yami then handed Yugi a small, wrapped box. "Merry Christmas, Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi took the both and unwrapped it to find that there was a silver ring inside. "Yami?" Yugi asked, looking up.

Yami smiled. "It's a promise ring, Yugi. I know that it may sound kind of corny, but I thought that we could have these as a sign that we are only for each other." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I love it, Yami. Thank you." Yugi said. He leaned over and kissed Yami rather passionately.

Yami chuckled. "I must say that I enjoyed the reaction." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "It is a wonderful gift." Yugi said.

Yami took the ring out and placed the ring on Yugi's finger.

Yugi noticed there was a ring on a chain around Yami's neck. "Yami, is that-" Yugi started.

"Yeah. It's mine. I thought that it would be fitting for us both to have one." Yami said. He took the ring off the chain before he put it on. "A sign to others that we already have someone." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I think that this was a great idea, Yami." Yugi said.

"Good." Yami said. He leaned over and kissed Yugi. "Merry Christmas, Yugi." Yami said.

"Merry Christmas, Yami." Yugi replied.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I don't own the song _Last Christmas_. I'm not sure who wrote it, but it wasn't me!

Next: I think I'm going to do a chapter centered around Valentine's Day.

R&R.


	5. Valentine's Day

Here's the next chapter.

**THERE IS A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER, SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE LEMONS, SKIP THE WRITING BETWEEN THE BOLD WARNINGS!**

Also, I think that I am going to work on this story only until I finish I want to get it done soon since it's a Christmas based story. I'll get back to the other stories once this one is done.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5- Valentine's Day

It had been a few months since Christmas, and Yugi and Yami were out together one night having dinner.

"So, how was work today, Yami?" Yugi asked.

"It's not that bad right now, but I am about to busier than I ever thought I would be." Yami said.

"Why?" Yugi asked.

"Because Dad is talking about stepping down and giving the full control of the company to me. I'll be the president and CEO of the company, which means that I won't have as much free time as I do now." Yami replied.

Yugi smiled. "That just means that we are going to enjoy the time that we have before that happens." Yugi said.

"Even if it does, Father has said that he is not going to do so for several months. We have time." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "That's good." Yugi said.

"So, how has school been for you?" Yami asked.

"Great. I'm into my student teaching now, and I'm really enjoying it." Yugi said.

"That's good." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "It also means that I'll have to be looking for a job after I graduate." Yugi said.

"I'm sure that you'll find one, Yugi." Yami said.

"I hope so." Yugi agreed.

"You are still going to work on getting your Egyptology degree, aren't you?" Yami asked.

"Yes, I am. I'll be taking two night classes during the week. I'll only have to do that the first year that I'm teaching." Yugi said.

"That sounds good." Yami said.

"Yeah, and I'm also going to work on getting my Master's degree in teaching, too." Yugi said.

"It sounds like you'll still be going t school for a while, Yugi." Yami said.

"I will, but I'll be working, too." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said. He then said, "You know that Valentine's Day is coming up.""I know." Yugi said.

"Well, I was wondering if you were interested in is getting away for the weekend." Yami said.

"Really?" Yugi asked, a little surprised.

"Yes. I was thinking that we could leave on Friday after you got done with school, and we would come back Sunday evening." Yami said.

"Where are you planning for us to go?" Yugi asked.

"Domino." Yami said.

"Domino? Where we grew up?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded. "I just thought that it would be nice to go back. Plus, my family owns a small bungalow we're going to." Yami said.

"I know that area, Yami. There's a lot of bungalows there." Yugi said.

"I know, and I thought that it would be the perfect place for us to go to be alone for Valentine's Day." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "That sounds great, Yami." Yugi said.

"I'm glad that you approve." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "I don't have a reason not to go with you." Yugi said.

"Perfect. You get out at eleven on Friday, right?" Yami asked.

"Yes." Yugi said.

"Well, I can be here waiting for you when you get back. We can leave right then." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "That sounds great." Yugi said.

"Perfect." Yami said.

* * *

Yugi was sitting in his apartment. He was trying to do some studying for a test that he had coming up.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Yugi called.

The door opened, and Heba came in. "hey, Yugi." Heba said.

Yugi looked up and smiled. "Hey, Heba. What are you doing?" Yugi asked.

"Not much. Até is working, so I thought that I would come and see you." Heba said.

"In other words, you were beyond bored." Yugi said.

"Pretty much." Heba said. He then noticed the books that Yugi held. "Sorry if I disturbed you, Yugi. I could always come back later." Heba said.

"It's fine, Heba." Yugi said as he closed his book and set it aside. "The truth is that I know the material. It's just a little extra studying." Yugi said.

"Oh." Heba said.

"I have the time." Yugi said.

Heba smiled mischievously. "I heard that you and Yami are going away next weekend." Heba said.

"How did you-" Yugi started to say. He stopped and sighed. "Atemu. Of course he would know what his brother is up to." Yugi said.

"Well, Atemu happened to find out on his own and confronted Yami about it." Heba said.

"And Atemu told you immediately afterwards." Yugi said.

"Yep!" Heba said.

Yugi shook his head.

"So, what are you two planning to do?" Heba asked.

"I don't know, Heba. I haven't thought that far ahead." Yugi admitted.

Heba rolled his eyes. "Come on, Yugi. You have had to of thought about it." Heba said.

Yugi frowned. "Thought about what?" Yugi asked.

"This would be the perfect chance for you to have sex." Heba said rather bluntly.

Yugi blushed at that. "Heba, stop." Yugi said.

"Nope. You know that it's true." Heba said.

"Okay. Maybe that is true, but I don't need you to remind me of that fact." Yugi said.

"Okay." Heba said.

* * *

~Valentine's Weekend~

It was the day that Yugi and Yami were supposed to go away for Valentine's weekend.

Yami was already at Yugi's apartment, waiting for Yugi to come home. He was sitting in Yugi's living room, watching TV. He had the car packed and was simply waiting for Yugi to come.

When the front door opened, Yami saw that Yugi looked rather happy. "Why are you so happy, Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Well, we're going away for the weekend, so I'm happy about that." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "I'm glad to hear that." Yami said.

"Give me a minute, and we can leave." Yugi said.

"Sure thing." Yami said.

Yugi then headed into his bedroom.

'I'll be glad when Yugi and I are able to leave.' Yami thought.

In a few moments, Yugi walked back out. "Where is my bag?" Yugi asked.

"In the car. We're all set unless there's something else that you need to do." Yami said.

"I don't think there is. Let's get going." Yugi said.

The two left the apartment, and Yugi locked the door before they headed down to Yami's car, a Jeep.

"Yami, how many cars do you own?" Yugi asked.

Yami laughed. "We've been dating for almost a year, and you're asking me that." Yami said.

"Yes." Yugi said.

"Well, I own four in all." Yami said.

"Why do you need so many?" Yugi asked.

"I suppose I don't, but I do use them all." Yami said.

"Okay." Yugi said.

The two climbed into the car, and Yami started driving.

* * *

It was around four in the afternoon when Yami pulled into the garage of the bungalow that his family owned.

"This place looks great, Yami." Yugi said as they got out.

"Thanks." Yami said as he got their bags.

"I can carry my own, Yami." Yugi said.

"I've got it." Yami said.

Yugi decided not to argue with Yami, so the two headed into the house and upstairs.

"This is going to be your room, Yugi." Yami said as he walked into the room and set Yugi's bag on the bed.

"Thanks, Yami." Yugi said.

"I'll be right across the hall." Yami said

"Okay." Yugi said,

After the two had gotten packed, they headed back downstairs.

"So, what should we do?" Yugi asked.

Yami smiled. "I know that it's February, but why don't we go for a walk on the beach?" Yami asked.

"It is pretty warm outside, Yami. I think that that's a great idea." Yugi said.

The two headed out the back of bungalow and headed toward the beach, walking hand in hand. Once out on the beach, the two started to walk around slowly. Both were rather content to stay together alone on the beach.

There weren't many people out, so it was easy to consider themselves alone.

"I've always loved walks on the beach. It's just so beautiful." Yugi said as he looked out across the ocean.

Yami looked as well. He saw that the sun was setting. "The sun set is beautiful." Yami said. He looked back over at Yugi. "Of course, not nearly as beautiful as you." Yami said.

Yugi blushed lightly at that. "Stop it, Yami." Yugi said.

"Why? It's the truth." Yami said.

Yugi smiled at him. "I appreciate that, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "Yugi, you may not believe it, but you are very beautiful. To me, anyway." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "If you think that, then that's all that matters." Yugi said.

Yami smiled as he leaned over to kiss Yugi on the cheek.

The two continued to walk along the beach.

* * *

That night, Yugi had been upstairs in his room. He had just taken a shower, and he had changed into some clean clothes. He then walked back downstairs and was surprised to find dinner on the table.

Yami smiled at Yugi and said, "Dinner is served."

"Yami, please tell me that you did not cook." Yugi said.

Yami sighed. "No, I didn't. Believe me. I don't plan on ever cooking again if I can help it." Yami said

"Good." Yugi said.

"I had this brought here. I thought that we could eat dinner here tonight." Yami said.

"Okay." Yugi said.

The two sat down to eat.

Yami had ordered fried chicken, mashed potatoes, macaroni and cheese, and rolls for dinner.

"This looks great, Yami." Yugi said.

"I hope so." Yami said.

The two then started to eat.

"So, what else do you have planned for us?" Yugi asked.

"I thought that we could watch a movie tonight. There are plenty of DVDs here to choose from." Yami replied.

"That sounds good." Yugi said.

After they finished eating, the two went into the living room and put a movie in before settling onto the couch to watch it.

Once the movie was over, the two head upstairs.

"Well, tonight was great, Yami." Yugi said.

"I'm glad, Yugi." Yami said with a smile. He leaned over and kissed Yugi. "Good night." Yami said.

"Goodnight." Yugi said.

The two then headed into their own rooms for the night.

* * *

The following morning, Yugi had gotten up and dressed before he headed downstairs to find that breakfast was already on the table.

Yami smiled. "I ordered it in again." Yami said.

"Did you have all of this planned in advance?" Yugi asked as he walked over to the table."Yes. I did." Yami said as he pulled the chair out for Yugi.

Yugi sat down before Yami walked around to sit down as well.

"You know that you didn't have to do all of this, Yami. I would have been more than happy to cook for us while we're here." Yugi said.

"I know, but you do that all the time anyway. You shouldn't have to cook while you're on a weekend getaway with your boyfriend, so I decided to do this." Yami said.

"One weekend couldn't hurt." Yugi agreed, not wanting to hurt his boyfriend's feelings. He just didn't like feeling as if he was taking advantage of Yami.

Once the two finished eating their breakfast, they headed out.

"So, where are we going now, Yami?" Yugi asked.

Yami smiled. "Well, I thought that we could just spend the day together doing whatever." Yami said.

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "Are you telling me that you actually don't have something planned for the rest of this trip?" Yugi asked.

Yami chuckled. "Not exactly. I simply thought that that I would leave this afternoon free for us to do whatever we wanted. I have this evening planned out." Yami said.

"I should have known." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "So, what is it that you want to do?" Yami asked.

Yugi smiled. "We could always go into town and do whatever strikes us." Yugi said.

"Okay." Yami said.

The two got into the car and headed out to the town.

* * *

After doing some shopping, the two headed to a nearby park.

"Do you remember when we would come to this park to play as kids?" Yami asked.

"Yeah, I do. I know that we played together all the time. Our mothers loved to bring us to the park." Yugi said.

Yami bought them some ice cream from a vendor in the park, and the two went to sit down on a park bench.

"I kind of miss being kids." Yugi said.

"You do?" Yami asked, surprised.

"Just the aspect of being carefree and innocent. You didn't have to worry about a lot of the things that we have to worry about as adults." Yugi said.

"I know the feeling." Yami said.

"In any case, those are days that I am going to remember fondly." Yugi said.

"Same here. Of course, there is one good thing about being an adult." Yami said.

"What's that?" Yugi asked, turning to face Yami.

"This." Yami said. He then leaned over and kissed Yugi.

Yugi chuckled. "I suppose that is one good thing of being adults." Yugi said.

"Yes. It is." Yugi said.

* * *

After spending the day together, the two had gone back to the bungalow and gotten changed into nicer clothes.

"Can I assume that we are going to some fancy restaurant?" Yugi asked as they walked back out to the car.

"You could say that." Yami said.

The two then headed to an expensive restaurant.

"Yami-" Yugi started.

"I know that you told me that you don't want me to take you to restaurants like this, but I thought I would since this is Valentine's Day." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I suppose for this day, I can let it go." Yugi said.

Yami smiled brightly. "Thank you." Yami said.

The two headed into the restaurant and were soon seated.

A waiter came over. "What can I get you to drink?" the waiter asked.

"Sweet tea." Yami said.

"Sweet tea." Yugi added.

The waiter walked off to get their drinks.

Yugi and Yami started to look through their menus.

The waiter returned with their drinks and a basket of rolls. "Are you ready to order?" the waiter asked.

Yami looked at Yugi, who nodded. "Yes. We are. I'd like a steak, medium rare. I would like a loaded baked potato with it, and ranch dressing on my salad." Yami said.

The waiter wrote it down before turning to Yugi.

"I'd like the soup and salad. I want the potato soup and Italian dressing on my salad." Yugi said.

The waiter wrote it down as well before he walked off.

"So, what do you think so far?" Yami asked.

"It has been nice to get away. I don't have Heba barging into my apartment at all hours." Yugi said.

"He just walks in?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. I told he could come over any time, and that he didn't need to bother calling me." Yugi said. He thought a moment before he said, "In hindsight, that might have been a mistake."

"Probably." Yami said as he picked up a roll and started to eat it.

Yugi did the same. "So, what else do you plan on us doing tonight?" Yugi asked.

Yami smiled. "Truthfully, dinner was the only thing. I thought that we could go back to the house and watch a movie again." Yami said.

"That sounds good." Yugi said.

Their food soon arrived, so the two started to eat.

Once done, Yami paid the bill, and they left.

* * *

Yami got up off the couch and turned off the DVD player.

"You were right. Watching a movie here was a good idea." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "I know. It was just us, and there was no one to bug us." Yami said as he put the DVD back on the shelf. He then sat back down on the couch.

Yugi smiled over at him and said, "I love you, Yami."

Yami smiled back. "I love you, too, Yugi." Yami said. He leaned over and kissed Yugi.

Yugi welcome the kiss and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck.

Yami ran his tongue over Yugi's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Yugi opened his mouth obediently, and Yami slipped his tongue into Yugi's mouth. He started to roam around the inside of Yugi's mouth rather roughly.

Yugi let out a moan at this as he tangled his hands into Yami's hair.

The need for air forced them to break apart. Once they had regained their breath, the two started to another kiss.

Slowly, Yugi ended up lying down on the couch, and Yami wound up on top of him.

The kiss continued until Yami forcefully broke the kiss.

Yami panted a moment before he said, "Y-Yugi, we need to st-stop, or there is no way that this is going to end without us ending up in bed together."

Yugi looked at Yami and said, "That's where I want this to head, Yami."Yami looked at Yugi for a moment before he said, "Are you sure?"

"Very." Yugi replied.

"All right then, but we're taking this somewhere more comfortable." Yami said. He then picked Yugi up and carried him up the stairs to his bedroom. Once there, Yami tossed Yugi onto the bed.

"Gentler, please." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "Sorry. I suppose I am a little eager." Yami admitted. He took off his shirt and tossed it into the floor before he climbed onto the bed with Yugi.

Yugi let his eyes trail over Yami's chest.

"Like what you see?" Yami asked.

Yugi blushed lightly. "Yeah. I do." Yugi said.

"Well, I think that I would like to see you now." Yami said. He reached down and pulled Yugi's shirt up and over his head before he tossed it into the floor.

Yugi shivered lightly at the cool air.

"Hmm. You're not the only one with a good view." Yami said.

Yugi blushed again.

Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi chastely before he started to kiss down Yugi's jaw.

Yugi let out a sigh.

**LEMON STARTS HERE!**

Yami continued to kiss down Yugi's jaw to his neck. Once at Yugi's pulse point, Yami latched onto Yugi's neck and started to suck on that spot, leaving behind a nice bruise. He then kissed on down Yugi's neck to his chest. There he started to kiss, lick, and nip at every inch of Yugi's chest.

"Yami." Yugi moaned loudly.

Yami smirked as he came to Yugi's nipple. He took the nub into his mouth and started to suck on it.

Yugi gasped and arched up at that.

Yami continued to suck on the nub until it was hard. He then let go of it and turned his attention to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment. Once done, he kissed on down Yugi's body to his navel. He dipped his tongue into Yugi's navel several times before he pulled back.

Yugi was panting lightly at that.

Yami reached down and pulled Yugi's pants and boxers off and threw them into the floor with the shirts.

Yugi glanced up at Yami with a pout. "You know, that's just not fair, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami blinked in surprise. "What's not fair?" Yami asked.

"I'm naked, and you're not." Yugi said.

Yami smirked. "Well, I can easily fix that." Yami said. With that said, Yami pulled off his own pants and bowers and threw them into the floor as well. He then reached over to the nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube from the drawer.

Yugi was a little surprised. "Were you planning for us to make love on this trip, Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Well, there has been a lot of sexual tension between us lately, so I thought that it couldn't hurt to be prepared." Yami answered.

"Probably a good idea." Yugi agreed.

Yami opened the bottle and coated three fingers in the substance before he put the bottle down. He then settled between Yugi's legs and gently traced Yugi's entrance while leaning down to kiss Yugi.

Yugi got lost in the kiss, but jumped when he felt Yami's finger slip inside of him.

Yami broke the kiss and said, "Relax, Yugi. That'll make this easier."

Yugi nodded and forced his body to relax.

Yami slowly started to pump his finger in and out of Yugi's entrance before he added in a second finger.

Yugi tensed at this.

"Relax, Yugi." Yami reminded him.

Yugi nodded and forced his body to relax.

Yami started to pump the two fingers in and out of Yugi while he started to move the fingers in a scissor-like motion to stretch Yugi for what was coming. He then added in the third finger and struck Yugi's prostate in the process.

"Ah! Yami!" Yugi exclaimed.

Yami smirked and thrust his fingers up into that spot purposely while stretching Yugi even more. Once he was certain that Yugi was sufficiently prepared, he removed his fingers from inside of Yugi.

Yugi groaned at the loss of the fingers.

Yami chuckled. "Don't worry, Yugi. You'll get what you want soon enough." Yami said. He picked up the lube again and poured some into his hand before he coated his member in it. He closed the lid to the bottle and threw it aside before he positioned himself at Yugi's entrance. He took Yugi's hands into his and said, "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Yugi said.

Yami nodded and then started to slowly push into Yugi.

Yugi's face scrunched up as the pain hit him.

Yami stopped. "Yugi, are you okay?" Yami asked, worried.

Yugi opened his eyes. "I'm okay, Yami. Don't stop." Yugi assured him.

Yami nodded and continued to push into Yugi until he was in to the hilt. He then stopped to give Yugi the chance to adjust to the new feeling.

Yugi grimaced as he felt a sharp pain make itself known in his lower back. Having Yami inside of him was a new, but not un-liked feeling.

Yami closed his eyes and panted as he held still. It took everything in him to not just start slamming into that tight heat with all his might.

Soon, Yugi managed to adjust to the new feeling and moved his hips, trying to get Yami to move.

Yami got the hint and pulled out of Yugi slowly before he thrust back in slowly. He continued with this slow pace, not wanting to hurt Yugi.

Yugi, on the other hand, soon became unhappy with this slow pace, and he wanted something more than this. "Yami, please! Go faster!" Yugi begged.

Briefly, the idea of torturing Yugi by going slow still crossed Yami's mind, but he wasn't going to be able to handle something like that, so he decided to save that for another day. He pulled and then thrust back in fast and hard, slamming right into Yugi's prostate.

"YAMI!" Yugi screamed as he wrapped his legs around Yami's waist and gripped Yami's shoulders in his hands.

Yami continued to slam into Yugi at a fast, rough pace.

Yugi was soon able to find it in him to start thrusting back against Yami.

The two continued with their fast, rough pace.

It wasn't long before Yami felt himself reaching his end. He reached between their bodies and started to stroke Yugi in time with his thrusts.

It didn't take much to throw Yugi over the edge. "YAMI!" Yugi screamed as he released all over their chests and stomachs.

Yami felt Yugi's walls clench tightly around his member, and he was thrown over the edge as well. "YUGI!" Yami groaned as he released into Yugi as well.

**LEMON ENDS HERE!**

The two were tense before they collapsed onto the bed.

Once Yami recovered, he pulled out of Yugi and rolled over to lie beside him. He then reached over and pulled Yugi closer.

Yugi snuggled up against Yami. "Hmm. That was interesting." Yugi said.

"I agree. It was fun, too." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I know." Yugi said.

Yami then kissed Yugi's damp hair. "I love you, Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I love you, too, Yami." Yugi said. He looked up at Yami, and Yami kissed him. "I get the feeling that you and I are going to be spending a lot of time at each other's places overnight now." Yugi said.

"Probably." Yami agreed.

Yugi yawned.

"It's late, so I think that we had better get some sleep." Yami said.

"I agree." Yugi said.

The two settled down together, and they soon fell asleep.

* * *

~Three Month Later~

Yugi and Yami both walked into Yami's house.

"Well, I didn't expect to be living with you only after three months of us making love." Yugi said.

Yami set the box down and wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist. "Well, we have spent more time sharing a bed in the last few months. Either I'm over at your apartment, or you're over here, so I figured that there was no reason for us not to live together." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I suppose so." Yugi said.

The two grabbed Yugi's things and headed upstairs.

"How did your grandfather take you moving in with me?" Yami asked.

"Not bad. He doesn't have a problem with it. He knows how happy we are together, and he's just happy that I'm happy." Yugi said.

"No threats?" Yami asked as he set the box down.

"Well, he did say to remind you that he does have a gun in the house, and he's not afraid to use it on you if you ever do anything to hurt me." Yugi said.

"I already knew that." Yami said with a smile.

"Good. Then I think that you know all that you need to know." Yugi said.

Yami grabbed Yugi and pulled him into a kiss. "And the best thing is that I am going to get to wake up to you beside me from now on." Yami said.

"I know that that's not the only thing you are going to love." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "I suppose getting to have you every night will also be a good thing." Yami said.

"I'm glad that you admit that." Yugi said.

"I don't have a problem admitting that." Yami said.

"Come on. We should get the rest of the stuff." Yugi said.

The two headed back downstairs to get the stuff.

"And then we can make love for the first time since we started living together." Yami said.

"Your mind is never going to get out of the gutter again, is it?" Yugi asked.

"Nope, and that's something that you love about me." Yami said

"Yes. It is." Yugi agreed.

The two got the rest of Yugi's stuff into the house and then did as Yami had said and made love in the house together for the first time since moving in together.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: I'll probably be going through the next two Christmases with them.

R&R.


	6. Two Christmases

Here's the next chapter.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE!**

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6- Two Christmases

~Seven Months Later~

It had been seven months since Yugi and Yami had first moved in together, and it was now Christmastime once again.

"So, what should we get everyone fro Christmas this year, Yami?" Yugi asked over dinner one night.

"I don't have a clue, Yugi. Christmas shopping is the one thing that I hate the about this time of year." Yami said with a sigh.

Yugi smiled. "In other words, you don't want to have to go out to the stores and have to deal with all of the hustle and bustle of all the people trying to get their Christmas shopping done." Yugi said, knowing that Yami hated shopping on a normal day.

"Exactly. It's annoying, and I loath it." Yami said with frown.

Yugi laughed lightly. "I'll make a deal with you, Yami. If you help me come up with ideas of what we could get people fro Christmas, I'll go out and deal with all of the shopping." Yugi said.

Yami looked at Yugi in shock. "Really?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded.

"That I'll agree to." Yami said.

"I thought you would." Yugi said.

Yami frowned again. "But how are you going to manage that? You're teaching at Domino High School now, and you don't have much time during the week." Yami said.

Yugi had earned his teaching degree in high school history and had found a job at Domino High School fairly easily. He was still working on his Egyptology degree, though he would finish that one in the spring. He was also working toward his Master's degree.

"That's what weekends are for, Yami. Plus, there is a such thing as online shopping. I'll get it done." Yugi assured him.

"Okay." Yami said.

"And we really don't have to get each other something." Yugi said.

"Come on, Yugi. You and I have to get each other something for us to open on Christmas morning together." Yami said.

"Well, I suppose so, but can we at least agree on getting each other one thing?" Yugi asked.

"Sure. I can live with that." Yami replied. 'Besides, I already have your gift.' Yami thought, knowing that he had had Yugi's gift for a while and was just waiting for the right time to give it to him.

"All right. Now, ideas." Yugi said.

The two spent the rest of dinner exchanging ideas on what to get everyone for Christmas.

* * *

~Two Weeks Later~

Yami was working in his office. He was trying to get a lot of his work done now so that he wouldn't have to work at all from the 23rd to the 26th. He wanted the chance to spend that time with Yugi since Yugi didn't have to work.

The intercom buzzed.

Yami hit the speaker button and said, "Yes."

"_Mr. Sennen, your brother is here to see you._" his secretary said.

"Send him in." Yami said before turning off the intercom.

Atemu walked into the room and shut the door behind him. "Hey, Yami. What's going on?" Atemu asked as he walked over and sat down in the chair across from Yami.

"I'm busy working, Atemu." Yami said, not even bothering to look up at his brother.

"I know that. From what your secretary said, you haven't taken a lunch break for the last week." Atemu said.

Yami sighed. "Must you interrogate her for information?" Yami asked.

"Yes. You need to eat." Atemu said.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Obviously, you need to work on your interrogation techniques. I order lunch and have it brought to my office. I eat while I work, Atemu. I am not starving myself during the day." Yami said.

"So, why don't you take a break?" Atemu asked.

"Yugi's off now until January 5th, and I wanted to be able to spend a little time with him, so I'm planning to take the 23rd, 24th, 25th, and 26th off so that I can spend some time with him." Yami said.

"Oh." Atemu said.

"I'm working so much so I can take those days off." Yami said.

"Okay. That makes sense, and I understand that." Atemu said. He thought a moment before he said, "What did you get Yugi for Christmas?"

"That I am not telling you." Yami retorted.

"Why not?" Atemu asked.

"Because I want Yugi to be surprised. You tell Heba **everything**. My secret wouldn't be safe with you." Yami said.

"You don't' really think that Heba would spill to Yugi, do you?" Atemu asked, shocked.

Yami glared at Atemu. "You know your husband, Atemu. Since when has he ever managed to keep anything from Yugi?" Yami asked.

Atemu thought a moment before he admitted sheepishly, "Well, no, he hasn't.""My point." Yami said.

"Okay. Okay. I get it." Atemu said.

Yami smiled. "Thank you." Yami said.

"You and Yugi are coming over to Mom and Dad's on Christmas Day, right?" Atemu asked.

"Where else are we going to be? Yugi and I are going to be there. I do not want to face Mom's wrath if we didn't show up. We'd have to be on our deathbed before she would let us out of coming." Yami said.

"True." Atemu agreed.

* * *

Yugi bought something off the internet and leaned back with a sigh. "Finally!" Yugi said.

Arms wrapped around Yugi, and lips pressed against his neck. "What are you so happy about?" Yami asked.

"I finished the Christmas shopping." Yugi said.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "You do realize that Christmas is a week away." Yami said.

"Calm down. It'll get here before Christmas." Yugi assured him.

"Okay." Yami said. He chuckled. "Why don't we go upstairs and celebrate the fact that you are finished with the Christmas shopping." Yami said.

Yugi sighed. "You want to celebrate every little thing that happens." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "That's because I enjoy my way of celebrating." Yami said.

"I know you do." Yugi said.

"Good." Yami said. He grabbed Yugi by the arm and dragged him upstairs to their bedroom.

* * *

~Christmas Morning~

Yami was the first one to wake up on Christmas morning. He found Yugi was still sound asleep in his arms. He smiled. 'Yugi looks so sweet and innocent when he's asleep.' Yami thought. He glanced at the clock and saw that it nine in the morning. He decided to wake Yugi up. "Yugi. Yugi, wake up." Yami said.

Yugi didn't budge.

"Come on, Yugi. Wake up." Yami said, nudging Yugi gently.

Yugi stirred slightly, but settled back down and continued to sleep, blissfully unaware of the fact that Yami was trying to wake him up.

Yami sighed. 'Well, I do know one way to wake him up.' Yami thought. He leaned down and started to kiss Yugi on the neck.

Slowly, Yugi woke up.

Yami chuckled. "Good morning, Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi glanced over at Yami and smiled. "Good morning." Yugi said.

Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi. "You were being rather hard to wake up this morning, Yugi." Yami said.

"Well, **someone **kept me up most of the night, so I was more than a little tired." Yugi said.

Yami smirked. "And it was so much fun to stay up most of the night." Yami said.

Yugi shook his head. "You know, I really think that it's a bad thing when you don't have to work. You tend to want to stay up really, really, really late." Yugi said.

"I can't help it." Yami said, nuzzling Yugi's neck. He then added, "By the way, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Yami." Yugi said as he kissed Yami.

"Come on." Yami said.

The two got out of bed and showered together before they headed downstairs.

"So, what do you want for breakfast?" Yugi asked.

"How about some pancakes?" Yami asked.

"Sounds good." Yugi said. He went into the kitchen and started to make the pancakes.

Yami looked into the living room and saw all of the gifts that were piled under the tree. 'I hope that Yugi says yes.' Yami thought.

"Breakfast is ready!" Yugi called soon after.

Yami walked into the kitchen and walked over to the table, where Yugi had set a plate full of pancakes.

The two started to eat.

"Yugi, I was thinking that we could give each other our gifts before we went over to my parents' house." Yami said.

"That sounds good." Yugi agreed.

Once the two finished eating, they headed into the living room.

"Okay. I'll give you mine first." Yugi said. He got out a rather big box and handed it to Yami.

Yami opened it and was surprised to find that it was a new laptop. "A laptop?" Yami asked, shocked.

"Yeah. I knew that you were upset when your old one died, and I knew that you missed having your laptop, so I thought that this would be a good present." Yugi smiled. "Thank you." Yami said.

"No problem, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami got up and found the small box where he had hidden it. "This is yours, Yugi." Yami said, handing it to him.

Yugi took the box and unwrapped it. He had no doubt that it was some kind of jewelry. He opened the box and his eyes widened.

Inside the box was a diamond ring cut in the shape of a square with a small ruby on one side of the diamond and a small amethyst stone on the other.

"Yami, is this-" Yugi started.

Yami smiled. He took the ring out of the box before he dropped down to one knee. "Yugi, love you more than anything. Will you marry me?" Yami asked.

Yugi smiled brightly through the tears that had formed and said, "Yes! Of course I'll marry you!"

Yami smiled. He placed the ring on Yugi's finger before he stood up and kissed Yugi. "I was hoping that you would say yes." Yami said.

"Of course I would! I have no reason not to." Yugi said, admiring the ring.

"I've had that ring for several months. I thought about giving it to you before, but I decided to wait until Christmas. It seems to be our time of the year." Yami said.

"The last two had bad parts, though." Yugi said.

"Well, this Christmas starts the good Christmases that we are going to have together." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "It sure does." Yugi agreed. He leaned forward and kissed Yami. He broke the kiss and said, "So, I'm assuming that we are telling our families today."

"Of course." Yami said.

"Good. I don't think that I could hold this news in." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "Neither could I." Yami agreed.

* * *

Yugi and Yami arrived at Aknankanon and Amara's house to find that Atemu, Heba, and Solomon were already there.

"There you are!" Amara said when she saw her son and Yugi.

"Mom, we weren't going to try and skip Christmas. I know better." Yami said.

"Good." Amara said. She took the dessert that Yugi was holding and said, "Go into the-" she trailed off.

Yami frowned. "Mom-" Yami started.

Amara held the dessert in one hand while she reached out to Yugi's hand and held it out, seeing the ring.

Yugi blushed.

"Is this what I think it is?" Amara asked.

"Yes, Mom. We're engaged now." Yami said.

"Thank goodness!" Amara said happily. Her exclamation brought everyone from the living room into the front room.

"What's going on?" an obviously pregnant Heba asked.

"Yugi and Yami are engaged!" Amara said happily.

"You are?" Solomon asked.

A still blushing Yugi nodded.

"That's fantastic!" Atemu said, smiling.

"Indeed. We were all wondering if this was in the future." Solomon said, smiling as well.

"When is the wedding?" Amara asked.

"Mom, I just asked him this morning. We haven't talked about it yet." Yami said.

"Amara, get back to cooking. You can badger them about this later." Aknankanon said.

Amara nodded and headed into the kitchen with a smile on her face.

"Congratulations, son." Aknankanon said.

"Thanks, Dad." Yami said.

Solomon and Aknankanon walked back into the living room.

"This is great, Yugi." Heba said as he hugged his brother.

"Thanks, Heba." Yugi said.

"Now I see why you didn't want to tell me what you got Yugi for Christmas." Atemu said, looking over at Yami.

"Why not?" Heba asked.

Yugi shook his head. "Because Atemu would have told you, and you would have, undoubtedly, told me." Yugi said.

"I would not have told you!" Heba protested.

"Yes, you would!" Yugi, Atemu, and Yami all said at the same time.

Heba blushed. "Okay. So I might tell him" Heba said.

"Heba, you've never managed to keep a secret from me in our entire lives. The best you've come is lasting long enough to tell Atemu you were pregnant first before you called to tell me." Yugi said.

"I get it. No need to rub it in." Heba said.

The three laughed.

"Come on." Yugi said.

The three headed into the living room to sit with Solomon and Aknankanon.

* * *

Yugi and Yami were laying in bed together that night.

"Our families seem really happy about the fact that we are getting married." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "That's because they wanted us to get together more than anything. Besides, Mom is going to be happy that her other child is getting married." Yami said.

"I can't blame her. My grandfather feels the same way." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I'm rally happy, too." Yugi said.

"So am I." Yami agreed. He leaned down and kissed Yugi.

The night soon became lost in passion for the two.

* * *

~Wedding Planning~

Yugi was sitting at the table in the kitchen with a lot of things spread out over the table on a day off. He was looking over different things.

Yami walked into the house. "Yugi, are you here?" Yami asked.

"In the kitchen." Yugi called.

Yami walked into the kitchen and over to Yugi. "Hi." Yami said before he leaned around Yugi and kissed him.

"Hi. What are you doing home? It's only two in the afternoon." Yugi said.

"What? I can't come home early one day and spend some time with my fiancé?" Yami asked.

"No, but I am a little surprised. I mean, you've been the head of the company for the last two months, so I didn't think you'd be home." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "Well, I'm a little ahead in my work, so I thought that I would take time to spend with you since I knew you were off." Yami said.

"That's sweet." Yugi said with a smile.

Yami sat down. "So, what are you doing? Working on homework?" Yami asked. He knew that Yugi still was working on his Egyptology.

"No. Wedding plans." Yugi said.

"Bye." Yami said. He got up and started to leave.

Yugi grabbed Yami by the wrist and pulled him backwards. "Hold it. This is your wedding, too, so you are going to help me whether you like it or not." Yugi said.

Yami sighed. "Fine." Yami finally agreed.

"Now, I was thinking about the wedding date, and I think that I have found the perfect day for our wedding." Yugi said.

"When?" Yami asked,

"I was thinking December 15th." Yugi said.

Yami blinked, surprised. "December 15th." Yami repeated.

Yugi nodded. "You said yourself that this last Christmas would start the good Christmases for us, so I thought that we could continue them by getting married a few weeks before Christmas." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "You know, I think that that is a great idea." Yami said.

"Good. I was also thinking of us getting married at the Crystal Hill Wedding Chapel." Yugi said.

"Why?" Yami asked.

"Because they always decorate it beautifully for Christmas, and I think that it would be a great place for a wedding." Yugi said.

"Okay." Yami said.

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "Yami, are you really okay with this, or are you just saying it?" Yugi asked.

"I really think that it's a good idea, Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi stilled looked unconvinced.

"Yugi, it is a great idea. Believe me." Yami said.

"Well, okay." Yugi said.

Yami smiled as he leaned over and kissed Yugi. "I think that getting married at Christmas will be a great way to start our married life." Yami said.

"Good." Yugi said.

"So, did you see Heba and Margaret today?" Yami asked.

Margaret was Atemu and Heba's three-month old daughter. She had been born on January 20th. She had tri-color hair with blonde bangs and crimson eyes although she had Heba's gentle features.

"Yes. I did. They are fine. I can tell that Heba loves being a father." Yugi said.

"I can tell that with Atemu, too." Yami said. He opened his briefcase and took something out. "Atemu came by my office and gave me these." Yami said, handing the pictures over to Yugi.

Yugi looked through them and saw that they were pictures of Margaret. "Well, they are still new parents. You can't blame them." Yugi said.

"I don't. I'm sure that we'll be like that when we start a family." Yami said.

"With any luck, we'll be married a few years before that happens." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said.

"So, are you willing to help me with the rest of the wedding plans?" Yugi asked.

"No." Yami said. He grabbed his briefcase and headed out.

"Did I mention that we won't be making love again until our honeymoon if I have to plan this whole wedding myself?" Yugi asked.

Yami walked back into the living room. "Where do we start?" Yami asked.

* * *

~December~

Yugi was nervously pacing in his dressing room before the wedding. He was dressed in his tuxedo, but he was nervous.

There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Yugi asked.

"It's me." Heba said.

"Come on in." Yugi said.

Heba opened the door and walked in. "So, how are you?" Heba asked.

"Nervous." Yugi admitted.

Heba frowned as he closed the door. "Yugi, you're not getting cold feet, are you?" Heba asked.

Yugi smiled. "No, Heba. Nothing like that. I'm looking forward to getting married to Yami." Yugi said.

"So, what's the problem?" Heba asked.

"I suppose I'm just nervous is all. I'm not having second thoughts." Yugi said.

"I get that." Heba admitted.

Yugi smiled. "Is everything ready?" Yugi asked.

Heba nodded. "The chapel looks great, Yugi. You are going to have a beautiful wedding." Heba said.

"Thanks." Yugi said.

"Sure thing." Heba said.

Yugi took a deep breath. "I do know that I am ready to get married to Yami." Yugi said.

"Well, Christmas seems to be the season for you two, so I'm sure that things will be fine." Heba said.

Yugi nodded.

* * *

Yami and Atemu were standing at the alter.

Atemu was Yami's best man, so he was standing beside Yami. He glanced over at Yami and said, "Are you ready?"

"Yes, Atemu. I've been ready for a while now." Yami said.

Atemu smiled. "I know the feeling. I had been ready for a while myself." Atemu admitted. He glanced at his watch and said, "Well, you have five minutes before the wedding starts."

"Okay." Yami said. He was ready for the wedding to start.

* * *

~Wedding~

Yami was standing on the left side of the alter with Atemu standing beside him, and Yugi was standing on the right side of the alter with Heba standing beside him.

The minister stood up in between them.

Yugi and Yami were standing in front of each other, smiling.

"We are gathered together today to join Yami Sennen and Yugi Mutou together in the bonds of holy matrimony." the minister said. He then turned to Yami. "Yami, do you take this man to be your husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, as long as you both shall live?" the minister asked.

"I do." Yami answered without reluctance.

The minister then turned to Yugi. "Yugi, do you take this man to be your husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, as long as you both shall live?" the minister asked.

"I do." Yugi said, also without delay.

"The rings, please." the minister said.

Heba handed the ring to Yugi, and Atemu handed the ring to Yami.

"Yami, place the ring on Yugi's right hand and say 'with this ring, I thee wed'." the minister said.

Yami placed the ring on Yugi's ring finger on his right hand and said, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Yugi, place the ring on Yami's right hand and say 'with this ring, I thee wed'." the minister said.

Yugi placed the ring on Yami's ring finger on his right hand and said, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you married. You may kiss your husband." the minister said.

Yami and Yugi happily kissed each other.

The audience clapped for them.

* * *

~The Reception~

The reception was being held in the same ballroom that Atemu and Heba's wedding reception had been held in.

Yugi and Yami were out on the dance floor.

"So, that went smoothly." Yami said.

"I know." Yugi said with a smile.

Yami chuckled. "I have to admit that you were right about having the wedding here. It was beautiful in the chapel." Yami said.

"Well, with the tree, garland, and wreaths decorating the chapel, I knew that it would be the perfect place for our wedding." Yugi said.

Once the dance ended, the two stood talking with their family.

"I just can't believe that you two are not going to be here for Christmas." Amara said.

"Mom, we are going to be back for Christmas. We want to be with our families on Christmas, too." Yami said.

"Really?" Solomon asked. He had expected for Yugi and Yami to still be on their honeymoon when it came time for Christmas.

"Yes. We're leaving today for our honeymoon and then we should get back on Christmas Eve morning." Yugi answered.

"Excellent!" Amara said, happy that her entire family would be together for Christmas.

Yugi smiled at her. "We wouldn't miss Christmas for anything." Yugi said.

"I don't see why." Bakura muttered.

Ryou whacked him in the back of the head. "Knock if off, Kura." Ryou said.

Yami snickered at that.

"So, where is the honeymoon?" Malik asked.

"The Bahamas." Yami answered.

"That should be fun." Joey said.

"I hope so." Yami agreed, glancing at Yugi.

Yugi promptly blushed while everyone else laughed at him.

* * *

~Christmas Eve~

Yugi and Yami were walking though the airport after getting back home from their honeymoon.

"I'm glad that our flight wasn't delayed after all. I really didn't want to miss Christmas." Yugi said.

"If we had had to stay, we would have simply had our own Christmas. Mom would have just had to understand that we couldn't help what happened." Yami said.

"I know, but I'm glad that we were able to make it anyway. Being with family is what Christmas is all about." Yugi said.

"It's a good thing that you got our Christmas shopping done early." Yami said.

"I know." Yugi said.

The two reached their car and put their luggage in the back before they got into the car and headed to their house.

* * *

~Christmas Day~

Yugi and Yami were the last to arrive at the Sennen house on Christmas Day as they had been the last few years.

"Glad you made it." Atemu said.

"Well, we had no reason not to make it." Yugi said as he and Yami took off their coats to hang them up.

"We heard about the weather trouble in the Bahamas, so we weren't sure that you would make it here this time." Aknankanon said.

"We left on time by some miracle." Yami said.

"I'm glad that the whole family is together this year." Amara said as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Sorry, but I wasn't up to making a dessert this year." Yugi said apologetically.

Amara waved him off. "The important thing is that you are here, and on that note, dinner is ready." Amara said.

The family gathered in the dining room to have their Christmas dinner.

"So, how was the Bahamas?" Heba asked.

"It was great. It was an excellent sightseeing place. I would love to go back another time." Yugi said.

"Yeah. You need to really get out of the room and see the sights that time.' Atemu said with a smirk.

Yugi blushed at that.

"Knock it off, Atemu!" Yami snapped.

Atemu shrugged. "So what? Heba and I barely made it out of the room on our honeymoon." Atemu said.

"Atemu!" Heba exclaimed.

"All right. Enough of that kind of talk." Amara said.

The family started to talk about happier things, such as Margaret's first birthday that was fast approaching.

After dinner, everyone gathered in the living room to open their gifts and spend more time together.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: The last chapter!

R&R.


	7. The End

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7- The End

~Four Months Later~

It was the middle of April, and Yugi was just getting home after a long day at work. He walked into the living room before he collapsed onto the couch.

'What a day!' Yugi thought. He had had rough since none of his students really wanted to listen to him. He shut his eyes, intending to just rest.

~One Hour Later~

"Yugi. Yugi, wake up."

Yugi slowly opened his eyes and looked up to see his husband standing beside him, smiling. "Yami, what are you doing here?" Yugi asked.

"This is my home, too." Yami replied.

"I know that, Yami. Aren't you home early?" Yugi asked.

"See for yourself." Yami said, gesturing to the clock.

Yugi looked and was surprised to find that it was already a quarter to six. "I must have fallen asleep!" Yugi exclaimed.

"I see that." Yami said.

Yugi sighed. "Well, I think that we're ordering something to eat here tonight." Yugi said.

"That's fine by me." Yami said. He sat down on the couch beside Yugi. "Did you have a rough day?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. None of the students seemed to want to listen today. I was constantly yelling at them, and I had to write a few of them up." Yugi said.

"What was their deal?" Yami asked.

"Last day before Spring Break." Yugi said.

"At least you can relax for a week." Yami said.

"I'll need the week to prepare myself for it." Yugi admitted.

Yami smiled before he kissed Yugi's cheek. "Don't worry about it, Yugi. It'll be fine. I'll go order us some Chinese food." Yami said.

"Okay." Yugi agreed.

* * *

~Three Days Later~

Yugi walked out of the bathroom after he threw up. 'Okay. First tiredness, then nausea, and now I can't keep anything down.' Yugi thought.

His week off was not going well at all.

'Well, there is only one thing to do. I'd better see my doctor.' Yugi thought. He went to call the doctor and found out that they had an opening at one in the afternoon. He took it.

* * *

~One in the Afternoon~

Yugi walked into the doctor's office and went to the front desk. "I have an appointment to see Dr. Harding. My name is Yugi Sennen." Yugi said.

The nurse looked it up and saw that Yugi did have an appointment. "If you will out these forms, we'll get to you as soon as we can." the nurse said, handing Yugi a clipboard with papers for him to fill out.

"Thank you." Yugi said. He went and sat down to start filling them out. Once he was done, he turned them back in and waited.

Yugi sat there for a little while. 'I know that Yami would stop whatever he was doing to come down here and be with me, but he doesn't need to. I've probably caught some bug that has been going around the school.' Yugi thought.

It wasn't long before Yugi was called back.

Dr. Harding saw him rather quickly. He was an older man with gray hair and green eyes with glasses. "So, what can I do for you, Yugi?" Dr. Harding asked.

"Well, I haven't been feeling all right lately. I'm tired most of the time, I've felt nauseated for the last couple of days, and I haven't been able to keep anything down today." Yugi said.

"It sounds like the flu, although this isn't flu season." Dr. Harding said.

"I know, but I'm not running a fever." Yugi said.

"Well, I'll do some tests and run blood work to see if I can't find out what's going on with you." Dr. Harding said.

Yugi smiled. "I'd appreciate it." Yugi said.

Dr. Harding then drew some blood and went to run the tests.

'I hope that he knows soon.' Yugi thought.

* * *

Yami was sitting in his office, doing some work. He was hoping to get off early so that he could spend some time with Yugi, but it didn't look like that was going to happen.

Yami rubbed his forehead. 'So much for my idea of surprising Yugi.' Yami thought. He continued to read over the documents that he had to approve and sign.

Yami had been trying to finish his work so that he could surprise Yugi by being home early.

Unfortunately for Yami, he had come to work to find that there was a pile of work for him to do, so the idea of getting off work early went out the window quick.

'I just hope that I can be home by dinnertime.' Yami thought.

* * *

Yugi was happy. No, he was beyond happy. He was thrilled with why he had been sick recently.

'I can't believe it! I think that I'm sick, and it turns out that I'm pregnant.' Yugi thought happily.

Yugi was very happy to find out that the reason he had been sick was because he was having morning sickness from the pregnancy.

'It explains why I've been so nauseated and tired.' Yugi thought. He walked into a coffee shop and sat down before he ordered a cup of decaffeinated coffee.

"Hey, Yugi."

Yugi looked up and smiled. "Ryou. Malik. This is a surprise." Yugi said.

The two smiled at Yugi.

"Tell us about it. We come here to get some coffee and something to eat, and we find you here." Malik said.

"Go ahead and join me." Yugi said.

Ryou sat down beside Yugi, and Malik sat down in the seat on the other side of the booth.

"Why aren't you at work? Playing hooky?" Malik asked with a smirk.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "No, Malik. Teachers can't play hooky. This week is Spring Break." Yugi said.

"So, are you close to earning your Egyptology degree?" Ryou asked.

"I'll finish that once this semester ends." Yugi said.

"So, don't you have classes?" Malik asked.

"I only had two classes left, Malik, and they were both online. I'll have my Egyptology degree once I pass them. Plus, the college's Spring Break was this week, too, so I was very lucky." Yugi said.

"I'll say." Malik said.

"And Yami's stuck at work." Ryou said.

"Yeah. I know he hates that." Yugi said.

"I'm sure that he makes up for it while you're on summer break." Malik said.

"Yeah. I'm sure he will. He's already planning a two week vacation for us." Yugi said. Secretly, he thought, 'And we'll need that since this will be the only vacation we take as a married couple before kids.' Yugi thought.

"So, anything new with you?" Ryou asked.

"A little." Yugi said.

"Like?" Malik prodded, leaning forward a little bit.

Yugi shook his head. "Malik, I am not saying that." Yugi said.

"Why not?" Malik asked, pouting.

"Because I have to tell Yami first, and I think that my husband has a right to know before anyone else." Yugi replied.

"He does have a point." Ryou said.

"Well, I have never really cared. Marik always tells whatever is new with him to Bakura first and then to me, so I've never felt the need to tell Marik anything first." Malik said.

"Not everyone bases a marriage like that." Yugi said.

Malik shrugged. "That's the way we work." Malik said.

* * *

Yami arrived home at six-thirty. He was tired, and all he wanted to do was eat some dinner, get a shower, and then fall into bed.

"Welcome home." Yugi said. He stepped out of the kitchen and walked out to kiss Yami.

"Thanks." Yami said.

Yugi instantly noticed how tired Yami looked. "I take it that you had a rough day." Yugi said.

"You could say that. I had a pile of work to do, which is why I'm late." Yami said.

"Don't worry about it. Dinner is ready anyway." Yugi said.

"Okay. I'll go put my briefcase in my office and then I'll join you." Yami said.

"Okay." Yugi said.

Yami headed upstairs and was back downstairs soon.

Yugi had fixed fried chicken, corn, mashed potatoes, and rolls.

"I don't get this good of food on a regular basis." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "That's because I'm not usually off. I don't have the time, but I did today." Yugi said.

"Then I'm the one who's lucky." Yami said.

The two then started to eat.

Once they were done, Yugi washed the dishes while Yami headed upstairs to take a shower.

Yami walked into their bedroom to find Yugi there. "What exactly did you do today, Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Not much, really. I went out and saw Ryou and Malik at a coffee shop. We talked for a while." Yugi said.

"Good." Yami said.

"And I went to the doctor." Yugi said.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "I thought that your annual checkup was back in November." Yami said.

"It was, Yami. I was sick this morning, and since I had been tired and nauseated the weekend, I thought that I would go see the doctor." Yugi said.

Yami's eyes widened at that and rushed over to Yugi. "Why didn't you call me? I would have come. Are you all right?" Yami asked.

Yugi smiled. "I'm perfectly fine, Yami." Yugi said.

"Good." Yami said, sighing in relief.

"But the doctor did tell me something interesting." Yugi said.

"Which was?" Yami asked, worried again.

Yugi smiled. "Well, you know how we said that all our Christmases would be good, starting with the promise rings you gave me for Christmas." Yugi said.

"Yes." Yami said, not seeing where this was going.

"Well, we can add another thing to the list of good Christmases we have had since we have been together." Yugi said.

"Which is?" Yami asked.

Yugi smiled. "Well, our baby is due on December 20th." Yugi said.

Yami stunned for a moment. He wasn't sure what to think.

"Yami?" Yugi said, a little worried.

"You-are-pregnant?" Yami asked slowly.

Yugi nodded.

A split second later, Yami had Yugi in a bone-crushing hug. "Yugi, that fantastic! I can't believe that we are going to be parents!" Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I thought that you weren't happy about this at first." Yugi said.

Yami looked at Yugi, his eyes shining. "I was shocked, but I am thrilled at this news! I have always wanted children! We're starting a family together!" Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Yeah. We are. I know that we had said that we would wait until we were married a year before starting a family, and I know that you have only been married for four months-" Yugi started.

"Yugi, don't' worry about that. I couldn't be more thrilled about this. We are going to have a baby, and that's the best thing that I could have been told." Yami said with a smile.

Yugi smiled. "I'm glad." Yugi said.

* * *

~Christmastime~

Yugi groaned. He was more than annoyed.

Yami smiled at Yugi. "You know, there's not much that you can do about it, Yugi." Yami said.

"Yami, look at me! I look like a whale!" Yugi said.

Yami sat down by Yugi on the couch. "You do not look like a whale, Yugi. You are none months pregnant and could give birth at any time. You are not a whale." Yami said.

Yugi sighed. "It's already five days until Christmas. At this rate, I'll be stuck in bed or in the hospital on Christmas Day." Yugi said.

"And if you do, that's where I'll be." Yami said, rubbing Yugi's back.

Yugi leaned back against Yami. "Sorry. I guess I've been a little hard to deal with lately." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled as he kissed the back of Yugi's neck. "I'm not worried about it, Yugi. I know that you are irritated at the fact that you are this pregnant, so I'm not hurt or anything." Yami said.

"Okay." Yugi said.

"Now, what should we eat for dinner?" Yami asked.

Yugi looked at him. "I am not cooking." Yugi said.

"Okay. What kind of takeout?" Yami asked.

Yugi thought a moment before he said, "How about Chinese food?"

"Sounds good to me." Yami said. He ordered the food and then left to get it.

'I am really lucky to have Yami. He's put up with a lot with me recently.' Yugi thought.

Yami soon returned with the food.

"Thanks." Yugi said, choosing to eat his food on the couch.

"Not a problem." Yami said, sitting down by Yugi.

* * *

~December 22nd~

Yugi sighed. 'I wish that this baby would come already.' Yugi thought.

Yami walked into the room and set the pizza down. "Pizza delivery." Yami said cheerfully.

Yugi smiled. "Thanks, Yami." Yugi said.

"Sure thing." Yami said. He went into the kitchen and got some plates before he went back to Yugi. He handed one of the plates to Yugi.

The two then sat down and started to eat the pizza.

"Has Mom called today?" Yami asked.

"Who hasn't called today?" Yugi asked.

Yami laughed. "I suppose that was obvious. Everyone is calling because they know that the baby can come at any time now." Yami said.

"Yeah. I really do want this baby to come already." Yugi said.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Yugi. The baby will come when he wants to come." Yami said.

"I know." Yugi said.

Once they finished eating, Yami took the leftover pizza and put it into the refrigerator.

Yugi stood up, intending to go to the bathroom when he doubled over in pain. He let out a sharp hiss.

It was time!

"Yugi, what-" Yami started as he walked back into the living room. The second he saw Yugi, he ran over. "Yugi! Are you all right?" Yami asked worriedly.

"I-I think my water just broke." Yugi said.

"Now?" Yami asked.

"YES NOW!" Yugi shouted.

Yami jumped. "I'll grab your bag." Yami said. He dashed up the stairs and came back down a few moments later with Yugi's bag. "Let's get going." Yami said.

The two then left the house and headed to the hospital.

* * *

~Two Hours Later~

It hadn't taken long for Yugi to go into full labor, and he was already in the delivery to have the baby now.

"All right, Yugi. We're ready to get started." Dr. Harding said.

Yugi nodded.

Yami stood beside Yugi, holding Yugi's hand.

Their family was outside in the waiting room, ready to hear the news once the baby was born.

"Now, I want you to push, Yugi." Dr. Harding said.

Yugi did as he was told, squeezing Yami's hand tightly in the process.

Yami winced slightly, but said nothing. He knew that Yugi was in a lot more pain than he was.

~One Hour Later~

Yugi felt like had had been pushing for forever, and he wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to. He was tired, sweaty, and hot.

Yami used the wet cloth that the nurses had given him to wipe the sweat from Yugi's forehead. "You're almost there, Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi panted slightly. "You are never touching me again!" Yugi said for what must have been the hundredth time that day.

Yami was starting to wonder if Yugi was serious about that.

"Yugi, I need you to push." Dr. Harding said.

Yugi did as he was told.

"Okay. I can see the head. Give me one more hard push." Dr. Harding said.

Yugi did.

The room was then filled with the sound of an infant crying.

"Your daughter is here." Dr. Harding said.

"Daughter?." Yugi asked.

Dr. Harding nodded.

A nurse cleaned off the baby before handing her to Yugi.

The baby had soft features with wide crimson eyes. She also had the tri-color hair with blonde bangs.

"She's beautiful." Yugi said.

"Of course she is." Yami said.

"I need to know a name for the birth certificate." Dr. Harding said.

"We agreed on Caroline Rae Sennen." Yami said.

"That is a beautiful name." Dr. Harding said, writing the name on the birth certificate.

* * *

Once Yugi was set up in a regular room, the entire family came to see him

"Oh! She's so adorable!" Amara said, smiling as she looked at her newborn daughter.

"She'll be a heartbreaker one of these days." Atemu said.

"That is not happening for a really long time." Yami said.

Solomon chuckled. "Worried already, Yami?" Solomon asked.

"A little." Yami said. He was sitting in a chair beside Yugi's bed.

"Well, I guess we're going to have a busy Christmas season from now on. We'll have Caroline's birthday and then Christmas a few days later." Amara said.

"Talk about being loaded down with gifts." Heba said.

"We'll all manage." Yugi said.

* * *

Yugi had ended up getting out of the hospital on Christmas Day, so he and Yami went right over to Aknankanon and Amara's home for Christmas dinner.

"I'm so glad that she was able to come to Christmas.' Amara said, taking Caroline from Yugi.

"Well, I guess we're not going to matter much now." Yugi said.

"Nope." Heba said.

"You learn that you don't mean anything to them once they get grandchildren out of you." Atemu said.

Yami led Yugi into the living room so that Yugi could sit down. Yugi was still tired and sore from giving birth, so he needed to get some rest.

Soon, Caroline needed to bed fed, so Amara returned Caroline to Yugi so that Yugi could feed her.

While Yugi was feeding their daughter, Yami watched him.

'Well, Yugi and I went through major heartbreak at Christmastime four years ago, but we've definitely had several great Christmases. We got the promise rings, then we got engaged, then we got married, and now we have a daughter. Things turned out for the best for us.' Yami thought.

It had all worked out in the end for the two, and they were very happy.

Their past four Christmases together had been great, and they were much better Christmases than the one that ended with heartbreak.

This Christmas, however, was the best Christmas for them both.

There was no doubt about that.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

This was the last chapter. I want to thank everyone who read, reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story. Thanks for the support!

R&R.


End file.
